Stan's Decision
by darkheart709
Summary: Kyle is sick of being unappreciated, but when he starts to over exert himself, Stan gets concerned. Non slash ,unless you want to think like that, just really strong friendship. Ch 17 up. Complete. Plz review
1. Just a Joke

It was a boring morning in South Park. The boys were just getting to school when Craig came up to them.

"Hey you guys look at this." Craig said holding his new camera in gloat

" So what Craig?" said Stan sounding UN amused

" I got this new sweet camera that takes pictures, records videos, and plays mp3s." Craig took in a deep breath

" So, it's just a piece of crap." explained Cartman

" You guys are just jealous." said Craig

" Yeah Craig, were real jealous because your parents are so cheap they told you that camera does all that stuff just so they can buy your love and still save a few hundred dollars, yeah we sure wish we had your parents." Kyle said sarcastically

" They didn't lie I'm sure it does all the stuff they said it can do." yelled Craig

" How does it work." asked Kenny

" Um… uh?" Craig looked confused

" Yeah, well when you figure it out come get us okay." said the boys as they walked past him

" Alright children, today were going to have a pull up test" said Chef

" Awwww!" the kids said in unison.

" Man, this sucks!" exclaimed Stan

" Sorry children, but we have to because of fitness week." said Chef

" Well don't worry guys when I do the most pull ups I won't make fun of you guys, much." exclaimed Cartman

" Like you could even do one fat ass!" responded Kyle

" Oh and I suppose you are Arnold Swerzchinager, weakling Jew! Everyone know Jews are weak pathetic nerds." yelled Cartman

" Shut up fat ass. I'm not weak, I'm in great shape." Kyle said more angered

" Guys come on we have to pair up." warned Stan

The boys paired up with their partners and prepared for the hard test ahead of them. One of the boys would start while their partner would count how many they did. Cartman was about to go first while Kenny would count his and Stan was going to go first and Kyle would count for them.

Chef explained the conditions " Okay children, you have to do at least three to pass. Okay begin."

" Damn it, son…of a …BITCH!" yelled Cartman

Cartman fell to the ground after trying to do just one, all the boys laughed.

" So much for you doing the most pull ups fat ass, 3,… 4,… 5,… 6,… 7" Kyle finished counting as Stan let go of the bar.

" How was that?" Stan asked.

" You did 7." Kyle stated

" Alright Stan, are first record." Chef said

Stan felt a sense of satisfactory after hearing this; Cartman on the other hand was filling the sting of humiliation from his fall.

" Well, screw you hippy!" Cartman yelled, once again showing envy instead of congratulations to his friend.

" All right children everyone done?" Chef checked to see everyone done. " Okay everyone passed, with the exception of Eric."

" Ay!" Cartman yelled.

" Okay everyone switch." Chef said.

The boys switched and Kyle was feeling determined to prove Cartman wrong and beat the record, a record his best friend set.

" Alright go." Chef said as the boys continued to try to pull themselves up to the bar.

" 3, okay Kyle your done" Stan said.

" Hold on." Kyle said he was almost out of breath but he wanted to keep going.

Just then Kenny fell to the ground after doing 1 in a half. The boys laughed again, Kyle almost lost his grip but managed to hold on, but Stan noticed him almost slip up.

" But I hurt my arm last night" Kenny tried to explain.

" Now Kenny, I know you fell bad you lost but you don't need to lye about it." said Chef.

" But I'm not lying I fell down the stairs!" as Kenny said this the boys laughed again except Kyle who was trying not to laugh. Kenny looked down in shame holding his arm

" Don't worry we'll get those ass holes back." whispered Cartman

" A Kyle you could just let go." Stan explained as he watched his friend try to do his 4th one, most of the other boys stopped at three, " 4, sure hope you don't laugh and let go Kyle."

"What Stan, ha ah ha ah!" Kyle said as he felt something poke him the side. " HA HA HA HA STOP!" Kyle muttered out desperately trying to hold on, Stan was playfully poking him in his side.

" What was that Kyle?" Stan said saying this sarcastically as Kyle tried not to laugh.

" STOP ha ha tickling me Stan ha ha, stooooppp HA HA!" Kyle yelled

Stan stopped briefly.

" Stan don't!" Kyle said , Stan tickled Kyle's stomach.

" HA HA HA HA HAH AH HA HAHA NOOO! HA HAHA!" Kyle laughed then let go of the bar, still giggling, and fell flat on his back

All the kids were laughing hysterically; some even fell down laughing.

" All right Kyle, that was good, 4." Chef said as he wrote it down in his grade book

All the kids were still laughing. Kyle brushed himself and tried to disappear into the crowd boys still mocking him.

" Yes I got it on film, yes!" Craig said as he held his digital camera, still showing it off.

" You okay Kyle?" Stan said trying not laugh

" Oh shut up Stan!" yelled Kyle as he walked away

" Kyle?" Stan yelled after him

Kyle was steamed walking down the hallway. He felt lower then how Cartman felt when he fell.

" Man Kyle, that was soooo funny. I mean, when I fell, yeah it was funny but when you fell, it was hilarious." Cartman said

" Yeah." agreed Kenny.

" Oh screw you guys!" Kyle yelled.

" Kyle! Kyle!" Stan yelled trying to catch up to his friends. " Hey Kyle, dude what's wrong?"

" Dude, what the hell did you do that for?" Kyle asked very agitated.

" Kyle, I was just joking around, you know to be funny." explained Stan.

" I was trying to beat the record Stan."

" Well, why?"

" I just wanted, I don't know." Kyle said confused

" Why do you care Kyle? Your already the smartest kid in school." Stan explained

" Nerd!" said Cartman

" Shut up Cartman!"

" Well, it's just, well you're a athlete everyone in this town always appreciates you, but no one in this hick town appreciates some one like me." Kyle said, his eyes to the ground

" Dude what are you talking about?"

" Doesn't matter how smart you are here, to everyone here is it doesn't matter."

" Kyle I don't understand, where is this coming from?"

" I…I don't know, just…just leave me alone."

" Kyle!"

Stan yelled for him but Kyle just kept running down the hall.


	2. Kyle in Pain

The scene is the hallway of the school. Stan is getting stuff from his locker. Kenny comes up to him.

" Hey Stan" said Kenny

" Key Kenny. What's up?" said Stan

" Oh nothing really, Eric is trying to figure out a revenge plan. You know typical, Cartman stuff."

" Oh, that's nice."

" Spoken to Kyle yet?"

" No he hasn't talked to me since yesterday when he ran off. What do you think he met when he said everyone appreciates me, and that no one cares that he's smart."

" Maybe he feels unappreciated."

" Why, what brought this on?" asked Stan confused

" Well, this town is just completely stupid, they won't get someone like Kyle who very smart."

" He's never cared about that stuff before. Why now?"

" How the hell should I know? Ask him."

Kenny walks off. Stan felt confused; he didn't know why Kyle cared about this all of a sudden.

Stan remembered the time Kyle got turned down to play basketball for being Jewish, and the time he lost to Cartman in the Latino Appreciation Day essay thing that he worked for weeks to complete but was beaten by Cartman's very racist and stupid report.

Kyle deserved better than how he was treated during those times, was that it, did it just build up until Kyle couldn't take it anymore.

" That would make sense, even Kyle has to have a breaking point. Years of taking it from Cartman, this town, is that it." Stan said aloud paying no attention to the fact he was alone

Stan though about this for a while until he realized he was late for class. The bell had ranged while he was in thought.

" Oh, sh!t!" Stan said as he grabbed his bag

He hurried to Mrs. Garrison's class.

The scene is Mrs. Garrison's class, the kids are all seated and Stan comes in as Mrs. Garrison is about to start teaching.

" Oh hello Stan, how nice of you to join us." Mrs. Garrison said sarcastically

" I'm sorry I'm late Mrs. Garrison, I…had trouble getting my locker open." lied Stan

" Oh alright take your seat."

" Ay, when ever I'm late you make me go get a tardy." argued Cartman

" Eric we've been over this, Stan's a star athlete, he gets treated better then, for example Kyle, because he wins this school games and reputation."

Kyle lowered his head when he heard this.

" Yeah, but Kyle is the smartest kid in school, that must mean something for this school, right?" said Stan

The other kids in the classroom laughed.

" Stanley, this school has given up entirely on academic education. Only nerds and people nobody notice are really smart." replied Mrs. Garrison

The laughed hysterically, Kyle tried to bury his head in his arms. Stan slid into his desk, he only made things worst for Kyle.

" Well okay class, now lets begin the lesson." said Mrs. garrison

Kyle held his head down the entire period.

" Kyle I…" Stan began but was cut off by the bell

Kyle, quickly, hurried out the classroom and to the gym. It was time for P.E.

" Alright children, line up." said Chef

The boys all lined up.

" Okay today we are going to do laps around the school." said Chef

" AWWW!" said the boys

The children lined up and prepared for the lap, some of the kids were bragging that they would come in first.

" Now children, this isn't a race, don't try and push yourselves too hard." warned Chef

" Aw, this sucks ass, I hate running, I HATE IT." said Cartman

" Dude, don't worry, just pace your self." suggested Kenny

" Like that will work."

It was unusually hot today.

" Okay, ready, go children." said Chef

The boys all began to run, Kyle went exceptionally faster then he normally went. He was catching up to Stan, who was in the lead.

" Huff…Huff…Huff" huffed Kyle as he desperately tried to pass Stan

The boys had all finished their first lap, Cartman was dragging behind, Kenny stayed behind to bridge the gap between him an the other kids. Stan and Kyle were in the front and were separating themselves from the other kids.

Stan was feeling exhausted, he was doing better then the other boys, despite the fact that he had asthma. He noticed Kyle was closing in behind him.

Kyle was finding it difficult to keep up with Stan's speed. Even though he had asthma, Stan was still fast. Kyle felt his heart beat tremendously fast, his lungs felt like they would collapse.

The boys had finished their second lap, this was the final lap and Stan and Kyle were nearing the finish line.

Both boys were very close; Kyle started to speed up, after seeing this so did Stan. The boys ran as fast as they could.

It was close but Stan sped up and past the finish line before Kyle, Kyle finished just after. He had ran as fast as his 9 yr old body would let him go.

" That was amazing Kyle, you…(breathing real hard) you're the second person to finish." Stan said trying to catch his breath

Stan walked over to the cooler Chef put down before the exercise started, it was filled with nice cold bottled water. He turned to see how Kyle was doing.

" Kyle?" said Stan

Kyle was coughing pretty hard; he looked like he could barely stand. He leaned against a wooden pole.

" Kyle, are you okay?" Stan asked as more kids showed up

Kyle was breathing heavily, he felt like his heart was going to burst, and the heat didn't help much either. Kyle then began to vomit.

" KYLE!" yelled Stan as he ran to his best friend

" Sh!t dude." said one of the other kids

Kenny was waiting for Cartman to finish, when Cartman showed up he was drenched in sweat, he looked like he just jumped in a pool.

" Hey what's going on over there?" asked Kenny

" I…don't know…(breathing heavily) huff..." said Cartman completely worn out

" Lets go see." Kenny said as the two walked over

Kenny and Cartman moved through the crowd to see Kyle vomiting.

" Holy sh!t dude!" said Kenny

" Kyle!" Stan said as he watched his best friend puke his lunch out

Stan didn't know what to do.

" Cough, cough, (gags, vomits, moans) cough!" went Kyle as he continue to throw up

Kyle felt horrible, he felt like something inside his chest was being squeezed tightly. He finally stopped vomiting but he felt like he was falling backward. He felt something grab him, his eyes were closed, and the voices all around him were mumbled.

" Kyle! Kyle!" Stan yelled

Kyle was in Stan's arms breathing heavily.

" That looks…really…" Cartman began, still breathing hard

" Eric!" yelled Kenny

" I'm…just saying…it looks like…that."

" Where's Chef!" asked Stan anxious

" He's helping some kid who fell down." said Craig

" Damn it!"

Kenny grabbed a hose that was on the pole and turned it on a low setting.

" Wait what if he goes into shock?" asked a kid

" Oh yeah, I remember that, something about sudden changes in temperature can mess someone up." said Kenny

" Kyle, drink this." Stan said in a calm voice as he opened his bottle of water, " I'm taking him to the nurse then."

" Good idea."

" Ugh." said Cartman

" Cartman do you need to visit the nurse too?" Stan said as he helped Kyle up

" Un…no…I'm fine here." said Cartman exhausted, Kenny put the hose on Cartman, he seemed refresh by this

" Okay then."

Stan began to walk to the school with Kyle on his shoulder. Kyle was barely conscious.


	3. You Always Hurt the One You Love

Stan helped Kyle into the school and took him to the nurse's office.

" Its okay Kyle, the nurse will get you better." said Stan worried

Kyle didn't say anything, he was still real dizzy and nauseas, and his head was starting to hurt now.

" There you go Kyle." said Stan as he placed him on one of the beds in the nurse's office

Stan looked around for Nurse Gollum who was nowhere to be found.

" Where the hell is that damn nurse!" yelled Stan

" Huff, huff, huff!" Kyle breathed heavily

Stan walked over to the sink and grabbed one of the little paper cups and filled it with water. He walked slowly and carefully back to Kyle.

" Here Kyle, drink this." said Stan lifting Kyle's head and pouring the cold water down his throat

Kyle was still in pretty bad shape, his eyes were still closed so Stan assumed he was unconscious but he still seemed to be able to hear Stan.

Stan walked back over to the sink and grabbed one of the clean washcloths that the nurse usually kept in a drawer under the sink. He dampened it with cold water and refilled the little paper cup and brought them to Kyle.

Stan slightly squeezed the damp cloth and folded it, and then he placed it on Kyle's forehead.

" There you go Kyle." said Stan sounding more calm then before

He then picked Kyle's had up and poured more water down his throat, which Kyle seemed to be able to drink on his own.

" Uh…hmm…huff…uh…ugh." Kyle moaned

Stan couldn't stand to see Kyle like this, he wanted to run out of there, he wanted to just pretend this didn't happen, he wanted everything to be okay between them.

Stan didn't know what to do, he wanted the nurse to hurry up and get back here.

(I could leave and go find her) Stan thought, (No, I can't leave Kyle like this)

Stan grabbed the washcloth and brought it over to the sink, after squeezing it, he dampens it again with cold water and brings it back and puts it over Kyle's head.

Stan sat down in the chair next to the bed Kyle was on. He tried to replay the scenario in his head. Why did this happen? He suddenly realized something. Kyle was trying to beat him.

" Kyle, when did this start becoming important?" Stan asked himself

He didn't understand why Kyle felt this way, why was he all of a sudden feeling unappreciated.

" Kyle, I appreciate you." Stan said to Kyle

Stan suddenly though of something.

(If I had just let him win, he wouldn't be like this. If I…had just let him pass, he wouldn't have overexerted himself, he wouldn't have pushed himself so damn hard.) thought Stan.

Stan felt incredibly guilty now. Just then the door opened.

" Oh Stan…Kyle! What Happened?" asked Nurse Gollum

" We had to do laps around the school, and we sort of turned it into a race. Kyle and me were racing and Kyle, I guess just pushed himself too hard, he started to throw up." said Stan feeling guilty

" Oh my! This weather is far too hot for you kids to be running around outside, it makes no sense since there's still snow outside."

" This town is just really confusing."

" Yes I believe your right. This town is really nuts. Oh and where is Chef?"

" Taking care of one of the other kids that fell down."

" Oh, is it serious?"

" No I don't think so? He would of brought him here if it was really bad."

" So he just leaves Kyle here with you?"

" No, he doesn't even know Kyle is here probably, or at least not when Kyle got here."

" So who brought Kyle?"

" I did."

" Well wasn't that nice of you Stan, caring so much about your best friend, and staying with him too. Its so nice how close you two are, most boys don't get real close with their friends that are guys because they're worried people will think their gay."

" Yeah, homophobes."

Stan sat there, he didn't know what to do, he just felt staying with Kyle was the right thing to do.

" You can leave now Stan." said Nurse Gollum pulling out a thermometer from the cabinet

" Can I…stay here, I want to make sure Kyle is alright." said Stan sounding shy

" Sure sweetie."

Nurse Gollum walked over to Kyle and stuck the thermometer in his ear and pressed the button and after a few seconds pulled it out.

" Ninety nine point five degrees, no fever, but its still higher then normal." said Nurse Gollum

Stan noticed Kyle was breathing more slowly then before, he must be feeling better Stan thought to himself.

" Looks like he just pushed himself a little to hard, he just needs rest and plenty of fluids." said the nurse

Nurse Gollum walked over to her medicine cabinet and put the thermometer back. Just then Clyde and Craig walked in, Craig had a black eye and a few other bruises.

" What happened to him?" asked Stan

" Nothing…I fell down!" answered Craig

" He said Kyle and Cartman were pussies because they couldn't take a little heat, so Kenny beat him up." said Clyde

Stan looked angry.

" Serves you right ass hole." said Stan angry

" Fu!k off gaywad!" yelled Craig

" All right enough, Craig go sit over there and wait while I finish up with Kyle." said Nurse Gollum

" Oh alright!"

The nurse examined Kyle to see what was wrong with him. After checking his heart beat, pulse, check to see if his eyes were dilated, and checked his breathing.

" So what is wrong with him?" asked Stan

" It looks like he was just overexerting himself, although I don't understand why he was vomiting. Did he complain about stomach problems or anything like that?"

" Uh (Kyle hadn't spoken to him since yesterday so he wouldn't know) I don't remember."

" Hmm, well did he eat anything today out of the ordinary?"

" I think I saw him eat a few crackers. It isn't hyperthermia, is it?"

" No, the symptoms would be more severe, my guess would be that he was dehydrated and eating that dry food may have made him nauseas, which could have led to him vomiting. Or maybe a very minor case of heat exhaustion."

" So he'll be okay."

" Looks like it but I'm going to call his parents to come pick him up."

Stan felt a little bit better, but he still felt guilty. Kyle began to move around in his sleep.

" Kyle?" asked Stan

" Why…can't I…beat you?" asked Kyle, unaware of where he was, he fell back to sleep

Stan just sat there, he felt like someone just dropped a pile of bricks on him. He felt really guilty now.

" Okay, Kyle's parents are coming for him, and Craig here's a ice pack for that eye. Stan you can wait here until Kyle's parents come then back to class." said Nurse Gollum

" Okay, thanks." said Stan, still feeling like crap

He just watched Kyle lay in bed.


	4. I Hate Myself So Much

The scene is the nurses office, Kyle is just coming to.

" Ugh, huh, what?" said Kyle still drowsy

He looked around, Stan was sitting in a chair nest to him, his head was resting on the bed Kyle was on.

" Stan?" asked Kyle

Stan was asleep, just then the nurse came in.

" Oh Kyle, your awake, your parents are here for you." said Nurse Gollum

Mrs. Broflovski burst through the door and moved towards her son.

" Kyle! My little booby, don't worry mamas going to make it all better!" said Shelia cuddling her sons head in her arms

" Uh Mom. I'm okay." said Kyle

" Are you sure Kyle? Your mother and I tried to get here as fast as we could but there was so much traffic." said Gerald

" No, really guys I'm okay, a little tired and dizzy but I'm okay."

" Oh Nurse Gollum, what happened to my child?" asked Sheila

" He just pushed himself a little too hard Mrs. Broflovski, no need to worry." said Nurse Gollum trying to calm her down

" NO NEED TO WORRY! My child threw up and collapsed, how can I not worry?"

" Collapse, is that what happened?" asked Kyle

" Yes Kyle, you passed out, but don't worry, you just need a day of rest." said Nurse Gollum

Kyle looked back at Stan who was still asleep.

" What's Stan doing here?" asked Kyle

" He brought you in." said Nurse Gollum

" I don't remember."

" Well you had passed out, he brought you in and took care of you until I got back."

" What! You weren't even here when my baby was sick!" said Sheila horrified

" I was on my lunch break."

" Stan took care of me." said Kyle

" Well thanks for everything Nurse Gollum, and thank Stan for taking care of our boy when he wakes up. Come on Shelia lets get Kyle home." said Gerald

He walked over and picked up Kyle in his arms. As Kyle was leaving he turned to Stan.

" Thank you Stan." he whispered as he tapped his friend on the shoulder, "Tell him I said thank you, okay." he said turned to Nurse Gollum

" I will." said Nurse Gollum

As Kyle left the nurse's office Stan said something in his sleep.

" Kyle." he muttered

The scene is the Broflovski's car. Kyle is in the back looking out the window.

" Don't worry booby, were almost home." said Shelia

Kyle looked out the window, as he watched the trees go by, he started to resent himself. He couldn't believe he lost again, he felt so low. Kyle was angry, and whats worst was that he was angry with Stan. He hated himself for that, he hated himself for being angry with the person that took care of him. He felt horrible.

The scene is Kyle's room, Kyle is resting in his bed, but wakes up.

" I can't stand this." Kyle whispered to himself

He looked up at the ceiling, he noticed how the ceiling looked old, worn out, no good. He hated that.

" Well, I suck at running, another sport I'm not good at. (sighs) What can I try next?" he said

He looked over to his closet, he looked at his basketball, another thing he can't do. He felt hopeless; he tried putting together everything that had happened today.

He remembered running, racing really, to the finish line, he was so close. After he came in second, he felt like he couldn't breathe, he started to feel dizzy, then he threw up. His chest felt sore still, he still had a headache, and his stomach was beginning to feel queasy. He tried to remember what happened next, he remember falling backwards, into someone's arms.

" Who was it?" Kyle asked himself

He felt stupid for asking the question, he already knew who it was.

" Stan." said Kyle

He remember someone(Stan) giving him water, then he was carried to the nurse's office. He remember slipping in and out of consciousness, someone gave him water, he knew it was Stan. Then he remember something…

" Kyle, I appreciate you."

" He couldn't remember whose voice it was, but it reminded him of Stan. He couldn't remember if he was dreaming, or if Stan actually said that. The though if Stan actually saying this to him made him feel more guilty for being angry at Stan.

" Stan, I'm sorry." Kyle said

But he knew it wouldn't help, apologies don't help if the person your apologizing to hears it and knows what you're apologizing for. He hated himself.

Kyle looks at his dresser, he notices his pocket knife that his dad gave to him, it was for when they went camping or when Stan's Uncle Jimbo took them camping. He remember hearing about how sad and depressed people cut themselves. He didn't understand how them cutting themselves could make them feel better, but he started to think, that cutting may actually feel better then how he felt now. Maybe a physical pain would make the emotional pain feel worse.

He looked at the pocket knife, he wondered if it would hurt. He couldn't imagine hurting himself, what would his parents think, what would his friends think?

He got up and got out of bed. He stood on his feet, he started to think about how this all started. He started to think back to day he felt different, to when he felt horrible, when he started to push himself harder. To how it led him to things he would never want anyone to know about.

He walked towards the pocket knife, he stared at the black handle. He started to remember what started all this, what started all these problems, what started all these lies, what started him to think like this. He remembered it all started…

" Kyle, are you hungry?" asked his mom

" Uh, no mom, I'm not hungry." said Kyle stepping away from the dresser

" Kyle, what are you doing out of bed? Nurse Gollum said you need rest booby."

" I know mom, I was just stretching my legs." (LIES) he thought

" Okay, but remember to get sleep." his mom left his room

He looked back at the pocket knife placed on the dresser. He rolled up his sleeve and picked up the little knife.

" This is crazy." he said to himself

He hesitated, he unfolded the knife, looked at it, he held it to his arm, but he brought it back. He brought it back again to his arm and…


	5. Stan's Guilt

The scene is Mrs. Garrison's class, Stan walks in the classroom after coming from the nurse's office.

" Hey dude!" said Kenny

" Hey Kenny, hey Cartman." said Stan

" Huh…what?" said Cartman who looked really dazed

" How's Kyle?" asked Kenny

" They sent him home." replied Stan

" Really, that bad?"

" Well, he seemed better when I saw him."

" What about when he left?"

" I was asleep, I didn't see him leave?"

" Asleep!…what?" said Cartman putting his head on his desk

" Yeah, the nurse said his parents got him when I was asleep, since the period was almost over she let me stay until this period started." said Stan

" Oh…what?"

" Did the nurse say he was better?" asked Kenny

" She said he was awake and feeling better, and that he thanked me." said Stan

" Oh! He said thanks for you taking him there, and by the way, what took you so long?"

" The nurse wasn't there when we got there so I stayed and took care of him."

" That was nice of you."

" Yeah…what?" said Cartman

" Okay…What the fu!k is wrong with him?" asked Stan

" Oh he's still a little dazed and tired from the race earlier, so he's disorientated or something." said Kenny

" Oh."

" Eric…can you hear me?"

" Wha, huh, oh yeah I can hear you." said Cartman putting his head back on his desk

" Loser." said Craig, holding an ice pack to his black eye

" Shut…up, you asshole!"

" Whatever dude, you and Kyle are pathetic."

" Shut the hell up Craig or else!" Stan yelled

" Or else what?"

" Or else I'll beat the crap out of you again!" yelled Kenny

Craig shut himself up. Kenny could be pretty vicious, if he wanted to.

" That shut him up." said Kenny

" Craig is such…a pussy." said Cartman

" Yeah that asshole." said Stan

Stan looks around the classroom, he looks at the teacher's desk and then realizes something.

" Hey dude, where the hell is Mrs. Garrison?" asked Stan

" Sh!t dude, I didn't even realize she wasn't here." said Kenny

" Who cares, as long as we don't have to work." said Cartman sounding dizzy

Just then, Mrs. Garrison rushes in the classroom.

" Oh sorry class, I had to put a pad on cause I just started my period." said Mrs. Garrison

" Eww!" said Cartman

" Wait, I thought that your sex change was just cosmetic, and that you couldn't get a period or get pregnant." said Kenny

" GOD DAMN IT KENNY MCORMICK, stop destroying my fantasies!" said Mrs. Garrison

" More like denial." whispered Cartman

" I heard that!"

" Ha hah ha hah ha." the boys laughed

" ALRIGHT, lets start our lesson, uh where is Kyle?"

" He went home." said Stan

" Oh, okay lets begin."

The scene is outside the school. Stan, Cartman, and Kenny are coming out of the school.

" Well see ya guys later." said Stan

" You going to go see Kyle?" asked Kenny

" No, I'll just call when I get home, I'm feeling kind of tired."

" Aw, you want to be embraced by Kyle don't you. Ha hah ha!" laughed Cartman

" Shut up Cartman,…damn I'm really feel tired."

" Well that's reasonable considering the day you've had. This whole thing has taken a lot out of you." said Kenny

" Yeah I guess your right, well see yah."

" See yah Stan, tell Kyle we said hi."

" And tell him to get over himself." said Cartman

" Uh…Okay." said Stan

Stan walks home and Kenny and Cartman head off in another direction.

" Maybe would should go see Cartman?" said Kenny

" Here's an idea, lets not and say we did." said Cartman

" Dude, seriously, lets go see if he's okay at least."

" Look, is he in a hospital?"

" No."

" Is he in a life threatening situation?"

" No."

" Then he's fine, now lets go finish plotting our revenge."

Cartman walks towards his house, but Kenny stands still with his arms crossed.

" Come on Kenny." said Cartman

" No!" says Kenny

Cartman tries dragging Kenny but he just lets his body drag on the floor.

" Come on Kenny myah!" Cartman tries to pull Kenny, " Move Kenny mmyyah."

" No, I want to talk to Kyle." said Kenny in a sort of whiny voice

" Fine, you can call him at my house now come on!"

" Thank you Eric."

Cartman drags Kenny off.

The scene is Stan's house, Stan has just entered his house.

" Oh Stan, how you doing sweetie? We heard what happen today with Kyle." said his mom

" I'm okay, I guess." said Stan

" You want me to make you something?"

" No, I'm not hungry, I'm going to bed okay."

" Okay Stan."

Stan walks into and leaps on to his bed, he thinks about what happened today.

" Kyle." he said feeling guilty

He remembered how Kyle vomited, how he was gasping for air, how he fainted and fell into his arms.

" Its all my fault." Stan said beginning to cry

If he had just let Kyle win the race, he wouldn't have pushed himself so hard. He wouldn't have run so hard. Why did he speed up, he knew how Kyle was feeling, but he still chose to win rather then let his best friend have some glory.

" Why did I do that?" Stan asked himself; he was crying his eyes out

He didn't want to call Kyle; he wouldn't know what to say, what could he say. He already ruined Kyle's chance to be better in something, not to mention he embarrassed him today very badly, now this.

(Kyle must hate me.) he thought, he wept uncontrollably.

" Kyle, I'm sorry." he said crying

He felt horrible. He knew Kyle was angry with him, he could just feel it. He though of something else, what if Kyle had been seriously hurt or worse…died. Stan would never be able to forgive himself. He felt so guilty.

" Kyle (sobbing) its all my fault!" Stan said as his eyes flooded with tears

" Its (sobbing) all my fault! ( sniff) he said again

Was it his fault Kyle was feeling this way too? The thought only worsened his already guilty and fragile conscious.

Stan stayed in his room all night and stayed awake crying until late in the night where he eventually cried himself to sleep.


	6. The Plot Thickens

The scene is Cartman's house. Cartman is eating cheesy poofs and is trying to figure out his revenge, Kenny is on the phone.

Kenny hangs up the phone.

" So, is the Jew any better?" asked Cartman sarcastically

" I don't know, he isn't feeling to good to talk on the phone." said Kenny sounding worried

" Hm, he'll get better soon, then I'll call him a god damn Jew and he'll call me a fat ass because he a little pussy about his Jew heritage, okay."

" Thanks Eric." said Kenny feeling better

" Now hurry up and get your ass over here and help me figure out the plan."

Kenny looked at a list of ideas Cartman had written.

" Dude, we can't do these." said Kenny

" Why not?" asked Cartman

" Because, they are illegal. Look at this, murder, drug smuggling, incarceration, and this one, how the hell did you come up with this one?"

" It was a cross between CSI Miami and 28 Days Later."

Kenny looked through the absurd ideas, trying to find one that wouldn't be nearly impossible, or at least wouldn't get them arrested.

" Eric we can't do these." said Kenny

" Fine, you come up with some smart guy." said Cartman

" Let me think."

" Nothing perverted!"

" Aww, no one lets me have any fun."

The scene is Stan's room; he is just waking up from his horrible night. His stomach feels upset, he still feels guilty, and his eyes were red from crying all night.

" Stanley, breakfast!" shouted his mom from downstairs

The smell of food only made him feel sicker.

" Uh, I'm not hungry." Stan yelled back downstairs

" Are you sure sweetie?" asked his mom

" Yeah I'm sure."

Stan looked around his room, he felt awful, he pulled off his pajamas and changed into a black shirt and blue jeans, and then he put on his jacket and blue red puffball hat.

Stan went downstairs and headed for the door.

" Oh Stan, your father and I wanted to ask you something." said Mrs. Marsh

" What?" asked Stan

" Well they just finished that new ice rink, and because of its size, they're going to have ice hockey games there."

" Your mother and I wondered if you wanted to join the team, your Uncle Jimbo will be coaching one of the teams and he asked if you wanted the last spot he saved." said Randy

Stan thought about it for a moment, ice hockey would probably keep his mind off Kyle, and it did sound like it would be fun.

" What do you mean one of the teams, are there others?" asked Stan

" Yes, due to it just opening, South park will have to ice hockey teams for children, one is coached by your Uncle Jimbo and the other is coached by I think Chef." said Randy

" But your Uncle Jimbo did save you a spot hoping you would join his team." said Sharon

" Well okay, tell Uncle Jimbo I'll join his ice hockey team." said Stan

" That'll be good, he'll be so happy to have such a talented athlete on his team."

Those words made Stan remember Kyle, all of a sudden he felt like this was going to turn out bad, and he knew it would involve Kyle, but in spite of his feelings he said nothing and left his house, it was getting colder outside.

The scene is Cartman's house, Kenny had spent the night at Cartman's house, both had fallen asleep on the couch while watching a Terrance and Philip video and while trying to come up with a revenge plan.

Kenny wakes up.

" (Yawn) What time is it? Eric? Oh yeah." Kenny said remembering he spent the night at Cartman's

Cartman wakes up.

" (Yawns) What time is it?" asked Cartman

" I don't know but lets get some breakfast." said Kenny

" Okay but don't clean out my fridge until I get back, I got get the mail."

Cartman went out side and got the mail and also got the paper. Kenny on the other hand was getting a plate out.

" Hey look my horoscope, you will be tied into a friends conflict, ha that's bull crap." said Cartman

" Hey dude what can we eat?" asked Kenny

" We have some left over pizza from two nights ago."

" No way. After what happened at Butters I don't eat any old pizza."

Cartman looked in his fridge and pulled out some eggs, potatoes, and sausage links.

" I'll just make something." Cartman said

After cooking the boys sat down and ate. Cartman was looking through the paper.

" Hey Kenny look at this, they finished that new ice rink, and they are going to have hockey games." said Cartman

" You want to join ice hockey?" asked Kenny

" No, but I bet a bunch of kids will, including the ones that made fun of us."

" But what about the girls, that didn't make fun of us."

" Kenny please, girls are too weak and sissy to join hockey."

" Well so what's the plan?"

Cartman scratched his head and began to think.

" I don't know, but I get the feeling something is going to happen there and we're going to be a part of it." said Cartman

The scene is Kyle's house; he is in his bathroom.

" Booby, come down for breakfast." said his mom knocking on the bathroom door

" I'm coming down mom." he said

Kyle pulled his sleeve down and put his jacket on, his cuts still burned but he didn't care. He broke one of his dad's razors and kept one of the blades, he started just on his arm but also tried on his stomach and chest, sure that no one could find out if they were there.

He opened the door and put on his everything is okay face and went downstairs.

" What's for breakfast mom?" asked Kyle

" French toast." said his mom

" Hey Kyle are you still looking for a sport to join, they say that they are starting ice hockey." said Gerald

" Ice hockey?" asked Kyle

" Yes I heard that they are having kids sign up to be on a team." said Sheila

" Would you like to join Kyle?" asked Gerald

Kyle though, this was a new sport they are just starting, he could work to be the best easily.

" Yeah sure dad." answered Kyle

" Good cause we already signed you up." said Sheila

" You did."

" Well spots were going fast Kyle, we had to hurry."

" What team am I on?"

" I don't know? But I think Chef is coaching your team." said Gerald

" Cool."

Kyle continued to eat his breakfast, but he felt that something bad was going to happen.


	7. Cruel Irony

The scene is Kyle's house, he is just leaving.

" Bye mom, dad, Ike." said Kyle as he went outside the door

Kyle walked down the sidewalk; he didn't want to tell the guys he was in ice hockey yet. He walked down the street as he kicked a can.

" I wonder what everyone is up to?" he said to himself, he hadn't seen them in awhile

He continued walking, his cuts started to tingle as they rubbed up against his clothes. He felt them sting as the cold wind brushed against him.

" Funny how it was extremely hot a couple days ago, and now I'm freezing my ass out here." he said as if anyone was listening

He wondered how Stan was doing.

He continued walking until he ran into Chef.

" Hello Kyle." said Chef

" Hey Chef." replied Kyle

" What's wrong Kyle, you look down is the dumps."

" Oh, nothing wrong Chef (LIES)." Kyle said as he gripped his arm

" Well, are you excited for ice hockey?"

" Yeah, can't wait."

" Do you think Stan would want to join the team?"

Those words burned into Kyle.

" Why do you ask me?" asked Kyle

" Well since he's your best friend an all, you'd know him better then anyone." said Chef

" I'm sure he wouldn't want to join. (LIES)"

" You sure?"

Kyle looked down at the ground.

" Yeah, I'm sure. (LIES)"

" It's just he's always so good in sports, and since this one is new I thought he might want try it."

Kyle was beginning to get angry now.

" No I'm sure he won't want to join. (LIES)" said Kyle holding back his anger and guilt

" Well okay, I'll see you tomorrow at our first practice. Bye Kyle." said Chef as he walked away

Kyle walked off steamed into a bathroom, he was angry.

(They always want Stan) he thought to himself.

Just then he looked into the mirror, he stared into his eyes. He hated feeling this way, he started to remember, how it all started, he started hearing the laughter again and felt the embarrassment that followed it.

" NO, no, no. I won't be like that!" Kyle said as he forced the memory out of his head, he didn't want to remember what happened

He took out the little razor that was in his pocket and rolled up his sleeve.

" I won't be like that." he said to himself

Kyle brought the razor to his arm and brought it down, leaving a line of blood oozing from the cut.

Kyle stared at the cut, disgusted with himself.

" Man, I am so fu!ked up!" Kyle said to himself

The scene is Cartman's house, he runs up to his room where Kenny is looking for his backpack.

" Dude, Kenny I just thought of the best revenge plan ever!" said Cartman almost out of breathe

" What dude?" asked Kenny

" Dude it's awesome, it is fu!king awesome!"

" What is it?"

" No time, just…come downstairs." Cartman rushed downstairs

(What has he come up with this time?) Kenny thought to himself.

Kenny found his backpack and headed downstairs.

" This better not break nine of the Ten Commandments or violate a war treaty this time." said Kenny walking down the stairs

Kenny saw a bunch of papers with addresses on them and a layout of the new ice rink.

" Eric…what the hell is this?" asked Kenny confused

" This my best friend…is the ultimate revenge plan, ha hah ha ha!" Cartman laughed his evil laugh

" What is it?"

" All in due time Ken, all in due time. Now, go and call this number and have them send ten buckets of pig's blood, no 15 buckets of pig's blood to this address." Cartman said as he handed Kenny the piece of paper with an address Kenny never seen

" Eric, what is this for?"

" You'll see."

" I don't know if I want to be a part of this now."

" Why not?"

" I don't know, it just seems, like…evil."

" You can't bail out on me now Kenny…(Hugs Kenny) remember Kenny, you love me." Cartman said in a calm yet very sarcastic and ridiculing voice

" Ugh, I should have just kept my mouth shut and let everything roll out as it should have." said Kenny sounding frustrated

" Yeah, especially since I ended up not moving at all, you shouldn't be so sensitive."

" I can't help it, that's just who I am."

" Yeah, with you dad's playboys. Probably treat them like bitches when you jack off to them."

" Shut up, I treat them nice." said Kenny laughing

Kenny went into the kitchen, picked up the phone and dialed the number.

The scene is the movie theater, Stan is getting out a movie, he wasn't paying attention to the movie though.

He walked down the streets; he didn't know why he was there. He was alone, he felt horrible, mostly guilt.

" May be I should call Kyle." he said to himself as he passed be a phone booth

Stan picked up the phone and called Kyle's house.

" Hello." said Kyle's mom

" Hi Mrs. Broflovski, it's me Stan. Is Kyle there?" asked Stan

" No he isn't here right now Stan, but I can take a message."

" No that's okay, bye."

" Okay sweetie I'll tell him you called, bye."

Mrs. Broflovski hanged up.

" That idea went to hell." said Stan discouraged

He walked down the street, he didn't know why he was walking, it just seem to keep his mind busy.

" Hello Stan." said a familiar voice

Stan looked up and saw Chef.

" Oh, hey Chef." said Stan

" What a coincidence, me and Kyle were just talking about you."

" Kyle? What did he say?" asked Stan anxious

" Oh we were talking about if you wanted to join my ice hockey team."

" Oh sorry Chef, I already promised my Uncle Jimbo I'd be on his team."

" Oh really, Kyle said you wouldn't be interested."

" Its not that its just, he's my uncle and all."

" It's okay Stan you don't have to explain, I guess you and Kyle are just going to be rivals."

Stan looked confused as Chef continued walking.

" Wait what do you mean rivals?" Stan called to Chef

" Didn't you know, Kyle joined my ice hockey team." yelled back Chef

Stan stood there, he felt like someone just dropped a bomb on him. Playing ice hockey, would mean he would be directly competing with his best friend. He would have to purposely defeat Kyle, would Kyle ever forgive him?

" Kyle." Stan said, confused to why he said Kyle's name

He walked home, completely broken.


	8. Prelude to the Truth

The scene is Kyle's house, Kyle is getting ready for his first hockey practice.

" Kyle, are you ready?" asked Gerald

" In a sec dad." replied Kyle

Kyle hurried downstairs.

" Come on Dad lets go." said Kyle hyped for his practice

" Okay lets hurry up then, you can't be late for your first day of practice." said his dad

Kyle and his dad left out the front door and got into the car.

" Wait a second boys." said Sheila

" What mom? Were going to be late." replied Kyle

" Well you can't really play hockey without your hockey stick now can you?"

" Oh, yah I guess your right."

" He's just excited Shelia, we better hurry. Bye dear." said Gerald

" Bye boys, good luck booby." said Sheila

" Bye Mom." said Kyle eager to hurry up and leave

Kyle was very excited about the practice, it would be a good way for him to forget his problems and keep him busy. He had no idea this day would turn out terrible.

The scene is Stan's house. Stan is lying in his bed wondering what to do.

" What should I do?" Stan asked himself

He didn't know what to do. He had already told his parents that he would play on his Uncle Jimbo's ice hockey team, he can't just change his mind after they already bought all the equipment.

" Ugh!" Stan moaned

He had gotten a feeling that something bad would come of this, and even though he gotten a feeling, he didn't listen to it.

" Damn it."

He wondered how Kyle would react. Those times when they did those exercises were different, he just tickled Kyle to make him laugh, it was just to be funny, and that led to trouble. The time when they were racing, running faster was just a reaction to Kyle running faster. Those times, he hadn't tried to make Kyle fail or tried to beat him intentionally, but this time he would have to try and purposely beat Kyle. Stan didn't know what to do; he was confused.

" He's my best friend. I don't want him to hate me." Stan said sounding confused

He was sure that Kyle would be upset. If only he knew what started all this, why did being great and recognized suddenly matter to Kyle. Stuff like this had never bothered him before, why now?

" Stan." yelled his dad

" What Dad?" asked Stan

" Lets go, today is your first day of practice. Don't want to be late." said Randy

" But I thought my practice isn't until later."

" Your Uncle Jimbo said to meet him there early."

Stan stared at the wall for a sec.

" Oh, alright dad." said Stan

Stan grabbed his coat and headed downstairs.

" Did you get your stuff for practice?" asked his dad as he walked down the stairs

" Oh yeah, hold on." said Stan

Stan went back upstairs and grabbed his skates, pads, and hockey stick and went back downstairs.

" You got all your stuff Stan?" asked his dad

" Yeah dad, lets go." replied Stan

Stan and his dad got into their car and left for the ice rink. Stan felt queasy in his stomach, he started quit another feeling. He thought about it, he was starting to get sick of these feelings he was having, not the queasy feeling sick but the tired of sick.

" Why did Uncle Jimbo want us to get there early?" asked Stan

" He didn't say, all he said was that it would help you against the other team." said Randy

Those words burned into Stan. He had no idea that things were about to get worst.

The scene is the new ice rink, Kyle's team is close to finishing their practice.

" That's good children, remember get aggressive, cause the other team sure as hell ain't gonna give you a break." said Chef

The kids were exhausted with their practice; they were sweating all over the place.

" Huff, huff, huff." huffed Kyle

Kyle was exhausted, but he felt that he was getting much better.

Stan and his dad just arrive. Jimbo greets them.

" Hey Randy, Stan." said Jimbo

" Hello Uncle Jimbo." said Stan

" Hey Jimbo. What did you want to show us." asked Randy

" Look over here, since our practice is after the other teams, I though it would be good that young Stan see how the other team works so that he can prepare himself." said Jimbo

" Isn't that cheating?"

" No, I don't think so."

" Oh look Stan there's Kyle."

" Huh! Oh yeah." said Stan weakly

Kyle's team practice ended and the kids were going to home.

" Hey Kyle." said Stan as Kyle walked past them

" Oh…Hey Stan, what are you doing here." said Kyle

" Young Stan here is getting ready for his hockey practice. " said Jimbo

" What!"

" Yep, our Stan is going to be our star player."

" Hello Stan, Randy, Jimbo." said Chef as he walked up to the group

" Hi Chef." said Stan, Randy, and Jimbo

" What are you all doing here?"

" We are getting ready for ice hockey practice." said Jimbo

" Oh yes, Stan said he was on your team. Did you know that Kyle?"

" NO! Its news to me." said Kyle sounding angry

Stan stared at the floor.

" Yep, our Stan here is going to bring our team to the top." said Jimbo boasting

" One person doesn't make a team Jimbo." said Chef

" Please, Stan could whoop any of your players."

" Uncle Jimbo, uh please stop." said Stan

" Oh, you see, and modest too."

" Well young Kyle here is shaping up to be the best on our team." said Chef

" Yeah big whoop! If he's like you know who, then he aint going to make it pass the first game."

" Uncle Jimbo!" said Stan sounding anxious

" What."

Kyle stared at the ground. Just then Gerald walked up.

" Speak of the devil." said Jimbo

" What?" asked Gerald

" Nothing Gerald." said Randy

" Dad, can we just go!" asked Kyle beginning to sound agitated

" Okay come on son." said his dad as they waked away

Kyle felt humiliated but he didn't want to make a scene about it. Stan felt worse then how he did before, and his guilt only grew. Both boys felt horrible, yet this was nothing compared to what was to come.


	9. What the Hell!

The scene is Kyle's house. Kyle is just returning home from his practice and he is still angry with Stan. Kyle rushes and slams the door before his father gets in. Gerald enters concerned about Kyle.

" Kyle! What's wrong?" asked Kyle's father

" Nothing!" yelled Kyle

Kyle hurried upstairs to his room. He slammed the door shut and hopped on his bed. He felt betrayed, even though he knew it wasn't Stan's fault, he still was angry with him.

" Damn, damn, damn!" said Kyle to himself

He was really frustrated, with Stan and himself. He felt horrible again. It wasn't anything that Stan did; in fact it was confusing for him to be angry with Stan, but he couldn't help it. Stan always seemed to be getting in the way of him succeeding, Kyle knew he wasn't doing it intentionally, now Stan would now be trying to beat him on purpose.

" Why is it I never get a break?" Kyle asked himself

Kyle took the razor piece out; he didn't know what to do. He just laid there, contemplating on what to do.

The scene is ice rink; Stan has just finished his practice. He walks with his dad to their car but Jimbo meets up with them.

" Nice practice Stan." said Jimbo

" Thanks Uncle Jimbo." said Stan

" Yeah you did very good out there Stan." said his father

" Good, he was the best out there. I think this will easily be the best team." said Jimbo

Stan faked a smile.

" Yep, my boy can beat the pants off the other kids no problem." said Randy

Stan felt confused, he was flattered by the comments but he still felt horrible.

" Dad, can we go please?" asked Stan

" Why so quickly son." asked Randy

" I'm tired, that's all."

" Okay Stanley lets go, see yah later Jimbo."

" Yeah now you all remember practice on Thursday, don't forget your hockey stick or other gear." said Jimbo as they walked away

" We will."

" Bye Uncle Jimbo." said Stan

Stan got into the car and looked out the window as the car started. As they drove home Stan looked out the window at the sky, he felt really comfortable, it was peaceful, no noise, no worries, just silence. He wished he could stay like this, he felt like nothing was wrong. But unfortunately this peace wouldn't last long.

The scene is an awards ceremony. Kyle is on a pedestal for second place, Stan is standing on a pedestal for first place.

" And coming for first place is Stan Marsh." said a referee handing Stan a gold trophy

" Yeah Stan, you're the best, you better then everyone!" various people said in the crowd

" And coming in second place is Kyle…I can't say his last name, oh well." said the announcer less enthusiastic then when he announced Stan

" Well, second place is good too…right." said Kyle wanting some recognition

" Un, no kid. All that matters is coming in first place, second place doesn't even matter." said the referee

" But?"

" Look we didn't even acknowledge third place, your not even worth going into detail, face it your weak."

" No I'm not!"

" Weakling, weakling, weakling!" chanted the crowd

" Shut up…Shut up!" said Kyle covering his ears, trying to block the words out

" WEAK, WEAK, WEAK!" shouted the crowd

" NO I'M NOT, NO I'M NOT!"

" Your just like your…" began the referee

" STOOOPPP!" screamed Kyle

The scene is a foggy area; Kyle doesn't know where he is.

" Where am I?" asked Kyle confused

He looks around and sees a familiar person.

" Stan?" said Kyle

The figure that looks like Stan walks away.

" Wait, wait." says Kyle who is finding it hard to catch up to him

The figure continues walking.

" Wait, wait." say Kyle struggling, he tries running but his body seems heavier

The figure walks faster, leaving Kyle further behind, he has no problem walking and seems like he isn't even trying.

" You…You won't beat me, I won't let you beat me!" Kyle screams to the figure, the figure just laughs

" I won't lose, I can't lose, I WON'T ALLOW MYSELF TO LOSE!" says Kyle now sounding frustrated

The figure begins to run now, only to mock Kyle.

" I…can't catch up, I can't beat him, I'll always be behind." said Kyle sounding defeated

" NO!" screamed Kyle

Kyle wakes up.

" It was all a dream."

Kyle was more determined then ever to win now. Kyle grabbed the razor blade, hesitated then…

The scene is Stan walking down a sidewalk, he is heading to Kyle's house.

Stan went over in his head what he would say to Kyle, he wanted to explain things, and maybe get some answers himself.

" I just have to talk to him." Stan said to himself

Stan got to Kyle's, he knocked on the door.

" Oh hello Stan." said Gerald

" Hi, is Kyle here." asked Stan

" Yes, you can go see him, he's up in his room."

Stan headed upstairs, un aware that his talk with Kyle will change their friendship forever.

The scene is Kyle's room, Kyle is cutting himself, just then Stan walks in, Kyle quickly puts his arm behind him and pulls the sleeve down.

" Stan!" said Kyle startled

" Hey Kyle, look about before at the ice rink." began Stan

" Look Stan, I don't want to talk about it."

" No Kyle, we need to talk about it. I don't know what's bothering you, that's why you need to tell me what's wrong. So I can help you."

" I don't need help!"

Kyle put the razor in his drawer quickly but Stan notices.

" What was that?" asked Stan

" Its nothing!" said Kyle sounding anxious

Stan walks over to the drawer.

" Kyle what did you put in the drawer?" asked Stan sounding concerned

" It's nothing, get away from there!" said Kyle

Stan reaches for the drawer and so does Kyle. Stan tries to open while Kyle tries to keep it close. Stan manages to get open enough for him to reach inside and pulls something out.

" Drop it Stan!" yells Kyle as he grabs Stan's hand

Kyle accidentally squeezes Stan's hand and Stan drops the razor blade.

" Ahh!" said Stan

Stan stares at the razor and picks it up.

" Kyle…What is this?" asked Stan

" Nothing Stan." said Kyle

Stan remembered how Kyle his arm when he came in.

" Kyle, let me see your arm." said Stan

" No." responded Kyle

Stan reached for Kyle's arm but Kyle pulled away.

" Let me see your arm!" demanded Stan

" NO!" yelled Kyle

Stan grabbed Kyle's arm and Kyle continues to struggle. The two boys begin to fight, Stan tries to pull back the sleeve of Kyle's arm while Kyle struggles to keep his sleeve down. Stan eventually wrestles Kyle down to floor and pins his arm with his body. Stan pulls back the sleeve to reveal a bunch of small cuts.

" Kyle! What the hell." Stan says confused, he gets off of Kyle

" Its nothing." says Kyle pulling down his sleeve and getting up

" Kyle? What's wrong? You have to tell me."

" Its nothing!"

" Kyle you need help. Please let me help you. We can get through this, together."

" I don't need help!"

Stan didn't know what to do.

" Kyle please!" said Stan

" Damn it! I don't want your help. Why can't you get that through your fu!king head!" yelled Kyle

" Kyle! What is your problem? What did I do? Tell me!"

" Just go."

" I don't know what I'm doing here, you have to help me understand."

Kyle turned to Stan looking angry.

" Aw poor Stan, it must be really frustrating to need to ask for help!" said Kyle sarcastically

" What?" said Stan sounding confused

" It must be real difficult not being able to just be on top of things for once!"

" What are you getting at?"

" You always are the best at everything, and now your confused and it drives you crazy."

Stan looks angry now.

" Is that it? Your jealous!" Stan said

" Jealous of what? You? Don't make me laugh." said Kyle

" What's your problem?"

" What's your problem! Why do you always have to be the best at everything."

" Why is this bothering you! Dam it Kyle, what's wrong!"

" I don't need your fu!king help!"

Stan is angry.

" Fine, go ahead, cut yourself until you bleed to death! I'm done caring! See if I give a sh!t about it!" yelled Stan

" I will then!" said Kyle

" Fine Kyle, if you want to go ahead and push yourself and cut yourself until you die, go right ahead. I don't give a flying fu!k"

" Good get the hell out of here!"

" Fine! See if I give a rats ass about you, go ahead and do what you want!"

" Fine!"

" Fine!" Stan yells as he leaves Kyle's room and slams the door

Stan ran downstairs and out the door. Back in Kyle's room, Kyle was crying his eyes out. Outside, as Stan ran home, he also started crying, but he didn't care, he just kept running home and never looked back.


	10. The Reason

The scene is Stan's house, Stan is just getting home from Kyle's.

" Oh Stanley, are you back from Kyle's already?" asked his mom from the kitchen

Stan was already half way up the stairs, he stopped and wiped the tears from his eyes.

" Yeah I'm back!" said Stan trying to make it sound like he wasn't crying

" Okay sweetie, I saved some dinner for you. Are you hungry?" his mom asked

" No mom, I'm not hungry."

" Okay then."

Stan went up to his room and laid down in his bed, he started thinking about what he said to Kyle.

" No more! I don't give a sh!t about him, let him pass out again, I don't care!" Stan said out loud, even though a part of him didn't believe a word of it

Stan laid there, staring up at the ceiling. He was angry, angry at Kyle for cutting himself and not telling him what was wrong, angry at himself for not letting Kyle win, and angry at everyone else that was giving Kyle a hard time. But he decided he wouldn't care anymore, no matter what happened, he wouldn't care anymore. He wanted to focus on himself now, no more caring, but unfortunately, not caring about Kyle is something Stan won't be able to do.

The scene is Kyle's room, he is still crying over the fight he and Stan had.

" I hate this." Kyle said, loathing himself

He didn't know why he was getting so angry, he always seemed to be getting angry when Stan was mentioned. When he heard that Stan joined Jimbo's team, he felt horrible, like Stan betrayed him. He laid there and looked around, the room was empty, he felt alone. He started to think back to when this all started mattering to him, to how this all started…

The scene is the Broflovski car. Kyle is in the car with his dad, they are driving to the park. Stan, Kenny, and Cartman were already at the park.

" Hey, there are the guys." Kyle pointed to his friends

Kyle ran over to his friends to day hi.

" Hey guys, what's up?" asked Kyle

" Hey Kyle." said Stan

" Hey Kyle." said Kenny

" Hey Jew boy!" said Cartman

" Hey Stan, Kenny, fat ass!" replied Kyle

" Don't call me fat you stupid Jew!"

" Do we have to listen to you bitch about each other all day." asked Kenny agitated

" Hey what's going on over there?" asked Kyle pointing to a group of adults all gathered in a circle

" I think they're playing football." said Stan

Gerald walks over next to Randy and Stuart.

" Hey fellas, what's going on?" asked Gerald

" Oh this big shot is boasting about how great he is." said Randy

" Oh."

The man in the center of the crown went on and on how great he was.

" Man, I can not listen to this ass hole talk one more minute!" said Cartman covering his ears

" Yeah he is so annoying!" said Kenny

" What! What was that I heard?" said the man

" Nothing sir." said Stan

" I said ' Man, I can not listen to this ass hole talk one more minute!" said Cartman

" Oh yeah, why is that little boy." said the man

" Because, no one cares if you can bench press your own weight, no one cares if you were the star quarterback for your high school football, and no one cares if you can eat the most ball park franks."

" Really, maybe your just jealous, huh fatty?"

" Don't call me fat, ass hole!"

" You can't call him that!" said Kenny

" What you going to do about it ghetto boy." said the man

" Hey don't talk to my friend that way bastard." said Kyle

" Oh look, ain't that sweet the little Jew boy is sticking up for his boyfriend."

" Hey you can't talk to him like that!" said Stan

" Yeah, only I can." said Cartman

Gerald notices the fighting and walks over.

" Uh, excuse me. I would appreciate it if you would leave my son and his friends alone." said Gerald

" Let me guess, you're this ones father." said the man pointing at Kyle

" Look, I really think you should just go."

" (Mocking tone) I really think you should go."

" Stop that."

" (Mocking tone) Stop that."

" I'm serious."

" (Mocking tone) I'm serious."

" Well, that's mature."

" Well what you going to do about it?" said the man shoving Gerald

" I'll show you."

" Gerald seriously, just let it go." said Randy

" Randy, you're just let him say that about your kid?"

" Well technically he hasn't said anything about my kid."

" What you gonna do about it?" said the man shoving Gerald again

" Kick his ass dad!" yelled Kyle

" That does it!" said Gerald

Gerald punches the man, but it is a very weak punch. The man shoves Gerald but this time he uses enough force to knock him over. Gerald gets up and punches and gain and again, but they have no effect on the man. Gerald gets shoved into a puddle this time. After getting up the man punches Gerald and Gerald gets a bloody nose. The fight is very embarrassing one. After a few more punches Gerald is done. Throughout the fight, people watching were laughing hysterically. Kyle felt humiliated.

" You okay Gerald?" said Randy holding back his laughter

" He blind sided me, just let me…" began Gerald

" Dad can we just go home?" asked Kyle, completely embarrassed

All everyone in the park, even his friends laughed, the park was full of laughter, just not the good kind.

" Dad please, can we go?" pleaded Kyle again

Finally, they got in the car and left.

Back at the Broflovski house, Kyle is upset while Sheila tends to Gerald's wounds.

" Dad you couldn't even make that guy flinch!" said Kyle

" Kyle!" said Sheila

" What that fight was pathetic!"

" Kyle it isn't your fathers fault, all men in his family are like this."

" What?"

" Sheila don't." said Gerald

" No Gerald, he needs to know that strength is not all that matters. Kyle most men on your fathers side of the family are pretty much all equal in strength." explained Sheila

" So you mean, I'm gonna be a weak pussy when I grow up." said Kyle

" Yes, basically. Sadly we live in a society where people don't care much for intellect. Your father isn't appreciated for what he is because he isn't as physically strong as other men his age."

" No, no!" said Kyle as he ran up stairs

" (Sigh) Sheila why did you have to go and do that." asked Gerald

" Do what?" asked Sheila

" Upset the boy like that, you know he takes stuff real literally."

" I'm doing the best I can to help Gerald!" Sheila said running into the kitchen

The scene is now to the present.

That was it. Kyle kept going over in his mind what had happened, he didn't want to be weak like his dad. He could still hear the laughter of the other people there. It was bad enough for it just to be at his dad, but for it to be at him, he didn't want to think about it.

That is why he has to push himself. So he won't be considered weak.

That is why he has to be the best in something. So he would be appreciated.

That is why he has to beat Stan!


	11. Confusion, Pain, and Hurt

The scene is the boys' school. Stan and Kyle aren't talking to each other, this has Cartman and Kenny puzzled.

" Psst, dude. What's going on between you and Kyle?" whispered Kenny

" Nothing." responded Stan very bluntly

" Doesn't seem like nothing, I haven't seen you like this since…never. Although there was that one time you guys didn't speak to each other because of that ice guy you both found and were arguing over who gets credit for discovering him, but that wasn't as bad as this."

" It's nothing!"

" Damn Stan, don't take it out on him because you and your boyfriend are having a fight." said Cartman

" Eric, not helping!" said Kenny

" Fine. Let him treat you like crap, see if I care."

Stan watched Kenny and Cartman fight about something he wasn't paying attention to. The argued a lot, sometimes physically, Cartman hardly ever says anything nice to Kenny, yet Stan knows that he cares about Kenny, although he would never openly admit it. Their relationship seemed completely opposite from his and Kyle's, but they always make up after they fight. It wasn't so much that they actually apologized for their fighting, it was just they changed the subject and seemed to share a mutual understanding that the fight was over and that each of them didn't mean what they said or that they were sorry. They didn't even have to say it, its like they could read each others mind.

" I'm just saying if your okay with him snapping at you, fine." explained Cartman

" Eric, just watch how you say things!" argued Kenny

" Fine!"

" Fine!"

" So how is that revenge plan coming?" asked Stan

" Oh great." said Cartman

" Yeah. Oh yeah I almost forgot, Eric that place you had me called, yeah they called me back and said you just need to give them info on how to bill you and where you want that stuffed shipped." said Kenny handing Cartman a slip of paper

" Thanks Ken."

Stan watched them talk now, it was as if their little fight never happened. How was it they just put things behind them so easily. It didn't make any sense to Stan. Were Cartman and Kenny closer to each other then him and Kyle were. He thought about this, he and Kyle barely fight, but they have one fight and they don't speak at all, Cartman and Kenny fight with each other but that's just their relationship with each other.

" Alright class, your homework assignment is to do problems 1 through 20 out of your math book." said Mrs. Garrison

" What! 20 math problems, that is bull sh!t!" yelled Cartman

" Eric Cartman, you keep your mouth shut!"

" (Mumbled) Stupid bitch."

" What are you complaining about, you mostly just copy off me or don't do it at all." said Kenny

" Yeah but still, that's a lot to copy. I hate math."

Stan wondered what Kyle was thinking.

Kyle sat down and kept quiet most of class period. He didn't want to do anything that would draw attention to him, he was afraid Stan might have told some people about him cutting. Last thing he needed was another reason for people to make fun of him, like being himself wasn't bad enough.

The bell rang. The students all get up from their seats and gather their things to leave for lunch. Kyle was the first one out but he needed to make sure of something before he left for lunch. He waited outside the classroom.

Stan gathered his stuff; he wanted to make sure Kyle left before him. Cartman and Kenny waited for him.

" Come on dude, Kyle already left." said Kenny sounding like he was in a hurry

" So who cares if that Jew left already." said Cartman

Kenny glared at Cartman.

" What! If he doesn't want to eat with us, let him leave." said Cartman

" I got my stuff, come on lets go." said Stan

The three boys exited the classroom; Kyle was waiting for them outside the classroom.

" Oh look, look who decided to wait for us. Well does that mean you and Stan are going to make up?" asked Cartman sarcastically

" Eric!" Kenny scolded

" I need to talk to you!" said Kyle grabbing Stan and pulling him aside

" What! I thought you weren't talking to me. Remember?" said Stan sounding agitated

" Just come on."

" Oh look Kenny, they are about to have some of their totally gay make up sex." said Cartman sounding like his usual self

" Shut up Eric. Its bad enough they're fighting and won't tell us what's wrong, don't make it worst for them." said Kenny angry

" Okay fine. Wont be any fun though."

Kyle dragged Stan down the hall so no one could hear them.

" Okay what Kyle!" said Stan pulling his arm from Kyle

" I wanted to make sure you don't go blabbing about, well you know." said Kyle

Stan looked puzzled, but then he figured out what Kyle meant.

" That's it! That's why pulled me aside, to make sure a kept quiet!" said Stan angry

" Well what the fu!k did you think I wanted to talk to you about?" said Kyle with anger in his voice

" Don't worry!" (Stan turns his back to Kyle), " I won't tell everyone the Jew cuts himself!"

Stan couldn't believe he just said that, but he was too angry with Kyle. He wanted to hurt Kyle like he hurt him. Even so, using the word Jew like that made him feel sick to his stomach.

Kyle had a hurt expression on his face, but Stan couldn't see it with his back turned to him. Out of all the things Stan and him have been through, he would never have expected Stan to say anything like that, no matter how mad he was. This only made Kyle more upset. Even though right now he told himself that he didn't care what Stan thought, he was still trying to hold back tears.

" Fine! That's all…I just wanted to make sure." said Kyle

" Fine! Then I'm leaving. Bye!" said Stan

Stan walked away as Kyle just stood there, he felt like he just got punched in the stomach. He accepted this from Cartman; he pretty much excepted it from him, but Stan saying the word Jew like that, he felt horrible that Stan was that mad at him. He tried not to care, he wanted not to care, but he still cared what Stan though of him.

Kyle turned away from the other kids still in the hall and cried.


	12. Remembering the What Used to Be

The scene is the school lunchroom. Stan, Kenny, and Cartman are eating lunch. Kyle is nowhere to be found.

" So what did Kyle want to talk to you about?" asked Kenny

" Oh nothing." replied Stan

" Hey, where is the Jew boy?" asked Cartman

Hearing Cartman say the word Jew made Stan's stomach clench. He still couldn't believe that he said that to Kyle, he started to feel sick.

" Stan, you okay?" asked Kenny

" Yeah, just a little queasy." said Stan

" Oh wow Stan feeling queasy, what else is new." said Cartman sarcastically

" Yeah I know Stan, Eric makes me sick too, I just learn to deal with it." said Kenny

" Aye, fu!k you Ken!" said Cartman

" So what's really wrong with you Stan?"

" Nothing dude." said Stan

" Stan, you know when you say nothing is wrong with you, you practically broadcast to the entire world that something is wrong with you." said Cartman

" Leave me alone Eric."

Kenny and Cartman look at each other a little shocked and confused.

" Uh, wait a second, am I hearing things or did you just call me Eric?" said Cartman surprised

" Well that's your name isn't it?" said Stan

" Yeah but…" began Kenny

" You guys never call me Eric, its always Fat Ass, Dumb Ass, or Fat Fu!k. Only ones who call me Eric are my mom, adults, Butters but he's just a retard that doesn't get it, and Kenny." explained Cartman

" Yeah, out of the four of us, only I call him Eric. In fact, I've never once heard you guys call him by his first name."

" Does it really matter?" asked Stan

" Okay dude, seriously. What the fu!k is up?" asked Cartman

" Yeah, dude I'm getting worried." said Kenny

" I'm not, I just want to know what the fu!k is up."

Kenny glared at Cartman but turns his attention back to Stan who pushes his food aside.

" Look guys nothing is up," picks up his tray and gets off the table, " I'm done, you guys want anything off my tray before I throw it away?" asked Stan

" No." said Cartman and Kenny together

Stan dumped his food and the trash and walked back to the table.

" I'm skipping!" said Stan

" What!" said Kenny and Cartman both with shocked expressions on their face

" I said I'm skipping. What?"

Stan hardly ever did anything like this, only when Kyle did it with him. It was always Cartman and Kenny who skipped school, but they skipped from the beginning of the day, never during the day when the teacher had already seen them.

" Dude, seriously what's wrong? Even I'm worried now." said Cartman still shocked form Stan's statement

" Dude you can't skip now, the teacher has already seen you. Besides you never do anything like this, only with Kyle. Is Kyle coming with you?" Kenny said

" No, I just don't want to be in school right now." said Stan

" Oh that is a lame ass excuse." said Cartman

" What, I need an excuse to skip. You guys do it all the time."

" Yeah, but for real important reasons, like if a new movie came out, or if we didn't do our homework, or if we just want to take the day off. Those are good reasons. Not we want to leave school in the middle of the day because we don't want to be her. Hell everyone doesn't want to be here, even the people who work here don't want to be here."

" Dude, the bitch is going to ask where you are." said Kenny

" And you guys will cover for me, right?" asked Stan

" Well sure we'll cover you! But dude what's wrong, you even got Eric worried, if your trying to scare us it's working."

" Nothing is wrong."

Stan walked towards the cafeteria exit.

" Dude, what the fu!k is up with him?" asked Kenny

" Yeah! Ever feel you were just cut out of a very good and important part of a story and just thrown back into it from where it left off." said Cartman

Stan walked out of the cafeteria doors and left the school grounds it began to rain.

The scene is somewhere near Stark's Pond, Kyle had left school after he had talked to Stan. He just walked along the edge of the pond, it started to rain.

The scene is somewhere in the town, Stan is walking around the town, he has no idea where he should go, he feels lost.

Kyle walks into the woods, the rain is coming down not hard yet not soft either.

" Why are you crying sky?" asked Kyle

Stan tried to make out of all the things that were happening, his best friend has gone against him and he doesn't even know why. The rain completely soaked his hat, his wet hair started to creep out from under it.

" Life sucks, why is everything so screwed up." Stan asked out loud, expecting and answer to a question he knew had no answer

Kyle lowered his head and stared at the ground, he watched it sort of crumble and melt away, it changed to a solid hard structure to a slushy wet liquid, all because of a little thing like rain.

" Is that what happened to us Stan, did we melt over something so little like rain. Was our friendship so weak that it fell apart so easily? I guess I'm to blame for that." Kyle said with tears in his eyes

Stan looked at the road ahead of him, the little drops of rain were like little bombs falling down and disrupting the water already on the sidewalk.

" I guess water isn't strong enough to keep it shape, when something messes with it, it automatically changes shape, never trying to keep its original form, so easily disfigured. I was the weak one, just like water."

Kyle looked up at the sky.

Stan looked up at the sky.

Both boys began to remember how it was before this started.

Stan remembered the picture he and Kyle took, they were happy, it was his birthday. He remembered his mom wanted a picture of them both. The boys put their arms around one another and pulled each other close. Cartman remarked at how gay it looked but they didn't care. Stan still had that picture in his room on his dresser. He wanted things to go back to those times, when they were happy together.

Kyle remembered the time he and Stan got on a new roller coaster. It was supposed to be the scariest one in Colorado, so Cartman dared him to go on it. He and Stan both got on together. They sat in the first car.

" You scared?" asked Stan as the roller coaster made its way to the top

" Nah, how bout you?" asked Kyle as the car stopped

" What do you think?" said Stan with a smirk on his face

The ride automatically went down the hill at super fast speed, normally Kyle would have been scared, normally Stan would have been scared. But they weren't. They were both there, right next to each other, some how just being next to the other, they weren't scared. It didn't seem that scary as long as they had each other. With out Stan, Kyle was scared.

" What's the point…" began Kyle

" …in remembering the past…" said Stan

" …when the person most important to you, that you shared the past with…hates you?" said both boys

Stan and Kyle both looked up at the sky, both crying. They hated each other, but they wanted things to go back to the way things were before. They wanted no to hate each other. But they did, and things weren't going to get easier for them here on out.

" I hate this!" both boys said

They looked up at the sky, neither of them knew the other was also in the rain outside; they just stared at the sky as the rain came down and cried as the rain made even more tears in their eyes.


	13. Ice Rumble Begins: All Teams Face Off

The scene is the mayor's office. Her two aids come in holding some paper work.

" What's this?" asked the Mayor

" It's more of those team request." said one of the aids

" (Sigh) Why do these people keep sending me these? Do I look like I'm head of one of those gay YMCA people?"

" Well since this town is so small, all things have to go through you before they can be done." said the other aid

" Ugh, I swear, who ever heard of team request forms? This isn't what I had in mind when I agreed to building that ice rink."

" Well I guess the idea was real popular with the townsfolk."

" Well it made sense, I mean it freaking snowing here all the time, a place where people could do some ice sports just seemed like a good idea so people didn't have to sit out in the cold, instead they could purchase refreshments and play video games if they didn't want to watch their sorry ass kid get hit with a puck. Who is this team request form from?"

" Uh…From Mr. Mackey, the elementary school counselor." said one of her aids

" Mackey! That guy has got to be the most physically challenged guy ever! What the hell does that retarded ass hole know about hockey?"

" If only there was a way for us just to have one team."

" Yeah like if we had a tournament and all the teams would compete for the chance to be South Park's team." said the other aid

" That's a completely retarded idea. Wait a sec, what if we had a tournament and the winner would represent South Park, I'm a genus!" said the mayor

" Brilliant Mayor!" said one of the aids

" Yeah…I guess." said the other aid

" Quick go print out some flyers, then throw them out because I'm gonna think they suck ass, then print some more out and hang them all over town." said the Mayor

" What should we call ma'am?"

" Uh, we'll call it…Icy Blood Rumble!"

" Uh, I don't think we can call it that Mayor."

" Oh, then just call it Ice Rumble then."

The Mayor's aids went to go print out the flyers. It didn't take long for the word to get around town.

The scene is Stan's room, he is sitting on his bed putting some bandages on.

" Ouch!" said Stan as he put some rubbing alcohol on his arm

Stan grabbed some bandages and wrapped his arm down from the elbow to his hand. He may have over did it but it was difficult to do it by himself. He remembered his conversation with his dad earlier.

" Stan do you need help?" asked Randy

" No dad, I can take care of myself." replied Stan

" Okay, remember how your Uncle Jimbo showed you to treat those injuries."

After the announcement of the tournament, teams started to practice like crazy. Stan's team had started practicing like their life depended on it. The tournament itself wasn't a traditional tournament, each team faced of in a game on a certain day. A lot of teams had registered and all wanted desperately to represent South Park. Other cities had ice hockey teams too so the thought that there might be a national thing was all everyone's mind. Stan had just finished his second game against a team coached by Priest Maxi.

While the idea was great, the planning of the tournament was crap. They didn't figure out a roster to show who would fight who, they just picked some random team and announced after a game and that team would face off against the other random team, it was very poorly organized. Stan's team, along with some other teams including Kyle's suffered from this.

This was Stan's third game in a row, and the lack of rest was starting to take its toll on Stan's 9 yr old body. The their first match was a fairly easy one, it was against a team coached by officer Barbrady, they were easy, the second game wasn't an easy one, Mephisto coached this one and he had given them some kind of drug to make them faster and stronger, it almost looked like Stan's team would lose but they were disqualified for using the drugs when one of the kids apparently was hooked on it and was suffering a withdrawal. That match, Stan got pretty ruffed up from the drugged up kids, since he was considered the star on the team they tried to take him out. Stan got smacked against the wall so many times he pretty much expected to be pinned up against the wall every time he got the puck.

Today's game was against a really weak team, but still Stan had trouble against them due to the extent of his injuries. He was tired, scratched, and bruised up all over his body. His chest, stomach, and back looked like some one painted little splotches of purple paint on them. Stan was tough, but he was still a little kid and he has his limits. Maxi's team was weak, but against a battered up Stan, they were average.

Jimbo loved his nephew, but he wasn't smart enough to realize that each game took it's toll on his star player. The plays mostly revolved around Stan, who quickly was one of the most recognized players and quickly became very popular among the crowd. In fact the only other player who people considered a challenge for Stan was, Kyle, who also was rising to be the only won who could possibly take Stan.

Luckily for Stan, his team wouldn't be playing for a few days so he had time to recover. Kyle's team had also been a victim to the poor organizing of the matches. But Kyle didn't care, he had been in three matches like Stan, although they weren't back to back like Stan's, they were still pretty close together, they had two back to back and one a day later.

The scene is Kyle's room, he has a black eye, and a bruise on the other side of his face, a bruised arm, and his body was bruised and scratched like Stan's. He didn't care, he was used to pain, after cutting himself so much. The pain helped to calm him before a match. Kyle had heard what people were saying about him, it was either encouraging, from his fans, or criticism, from Stan's fans. He couldn't wait to face off against Stan and put an end to the question: Who was better, Stan or Kyle?

" I'm going to beat you Stan, I swear I won't lose." Kyle said to himself

Kyle and Stan, best friends, now bitter rivals. The road for these two was only going to get tougher.


	14. So this is How it's Gonna Go Down

The scene is Cartman's house; Cartman is going over the plans for revenge. Kenny wasn't really paying attention though because his mind was elsewhere.

" Okay so we'll sneak the blood into…(Looks at Kenny) KENNY!" yelled Cartman

" Huh what…oh sorry Eric." said Kenny

" Dude, what is up with you? Seriously, it's bad enough that the Jew and Stan are acting weird, don't you get all weird on me now you hear."

" Sorry, its just…have you seen Stan and Kyle lately?"

Cartman began to think about the games they've been in.

" Yeah now that you mention it, they sure do look like they have had the sh!t beaten out of them." said Cartman

" Those games are really starting to take their toll on them. I'm really worried about them." said Kenny

" You worry too much! Stan is a tough guy and Kyle, from what I here, is also good with a hockey stick."

" Your think so. Kyle is pretty good. When did he get so good?"

" Yeah go figure."

Cartman pointed to the plan that was written on his little white board.

" Okay, lets get back to work. Revenge doesn't carry itself out." said Cartman

" Alright…Can you start over?" said Kenny laughing weakly

" Ugh, fine. But listen this time!"

Cartman went over the plan again.

The scene is the ice rink. Stan just finished his fourth game. He had gotten some rest before this one so he did much better.

" That was amazing Stan, your team won again!" said Randy

" Yeah dad." said Stan with little enthusiasm in his voice

" Well what did you expect, our Stan is the star player." said Jimbo

" Yeah and that was some quick thinking with that thing you did at the last minute of the game. What was it again?" asked Randy

" Uh, I passed it to Craig, so he could score." said Stan

" Yeah you came through again with that one." said Jimbo

Craig walks by.

" But Craig was the one that scored." said Stan

" Aw Stan, your modest." said his dad

" But I made the damn shot." mumbled Craig

So how many teams do you think are left?" asked Stan

" I don't know, there can't be that many. Hell, I bet there is only a few left." said Jimbo

" You want to leave now Stan?" asked Randy

Stan looked at the scoreboard, it announced that Kyle's team was going to be playing next.

" Nah, lets see the next game." said Stan

The scene is the locker rooms for the ice rink. Kyle is getting dressed. He had just won another game. He felt tired but he wouldn't let it show.

" Well Kyle, gosh great game out there, you really…" said Butters but was shocked by the bruises on Kyle's body

" What Butters?" said Kyle putting on his shirt

" Wow, you re really banged up there Kyle. Are you okay?"

Kyle puts his hat on; he rubs his sore arm and turns to the door.

" I'm fine Butters." said Kyle, even though he felt like he got hit by a truck

Kyle exits out the locker room doors, he heads to the edge of the ice rinks and looks at the ice. The cold wind blowing feels good blowing against his bruised face.

" Hey uh Kyle, I think I saw Stan over somewhere in the crowd." said Butters walking toward him

Kyle seems shocked at this but hides his face so Butters doesn't see.

" So, who cares." said Kyle very coldly

" Well, he's your best friend, I thought you fellas would be watching each other and cheering each other on." said Butter very innocently

" Me and Stan aren't exactly on speaking terms right now."

" Well, why not?"

" It's…complicated Butters."

Kyle didn't know how explain it.

" Well, that doesn't make sense. Gosh you two have been best friends for so long. It seems weird that you two are fighting. What are you two fighting about?" asked Butters

" I…(Feels confused) don't want to talk about it." said Kyle

" Well, you look like you miss him."

Kyle remembered why he was angry at Stan, he remembered the fight they had, he remembered the race that Stan won. He wanted to feel angry, but it was hard.

" Well, don't you two still love each other?" asked Butters

Kyle looked confused.

" We aren't gay Butters." said Kyle

" Well course not, two guys can love each other without it being that kind of love. That's what my dad says." said Butters innocently

" Isn't your dad a close closet homosexual."

" Oh yeah there was that one time."

Kyle looked at Butters as he remembered that ordeal. Butters was weird but he did make a point. Stan did seem really worried when he found out he cut, and he just got angry with him. Kyle felt guilty for yelling at him now.

" Well I don't think he went back to that place." said Butters talking to himself

" What are you talking about Butters?" asked Kyle

"Oh nothing. Well you fellas have always been super close, I'm sure whatever your fighting about you'll get over it and make up."

" Or make out!" yelled Craig coming down the steps

" Fu!k off Craig!" yelled Kyle

" Man, how'd a weak pussy like you guys make it so far."

" Well shucks, Kyle is the best player on our team, in fact he's the best ice hockey player in South Park." said Butters

Kyle was shocked to see Butters defending him.

" Shut up Butters." said Craig

" Oh, well okay." said Butters fumbling his hands

" Hey don't tell him to shut up. Butters don't listen to him, he's a asshole." said Kyle

" Oh okay."

" Man he is such a dumb ass." said Craig

Kyle was getting angry.

" Stop making fun of him asshole." yelled Kyle

" Fine whatever, he's too easy anyway." said Craig

Craig walked off.

" Thanks for defending me Kyle, that sure was sweet of you." said Butters

Kyle wished he didn't thank him by saying it like that.

" Butters…how bout some ice cream, my treat." offered Kyle

" Okay, thanks." said Butters

Just then the P.A. came on to make an announcement.

" Attention, we will are currently down to two teams, the final match to determine who will represent South Park in the sport of ice hockey will be held this Saturday. We will show the two teams on the scoreboard." said the announcer lady

Everyone looked up to the scoreboard anxious to see who the last two teams were.

" Who is it?" said one guy

" Tell us!" said another

Everyone looked at the board to see the teams.

Team Chef versus Team Jimbo.

Everyone was shocked, even though if you had been paying attention, like everyone was, to the games it should have been easy to figure out that those were the only two teams that hadn't lost.

Kyle looked at that board. Stan looked at the board. Then both boys turned and saw each other. They were on opposite sides of the ice rink, but their eyes locked.

" Kyle are you okay?" asked Butters

" I'm fine Butters." said Kyle, still staring at Stan

" Are you okay son?" asked Randy

" I'm fine dad." said Stan looking at Kyle

Both boys stared at each other, they weren't speaking, but they could read each others emotions. Kyle and Stan were filled with ambition. It was easy for them to read each other, they new each other that well.

Both boys new it would come to this. They didn't know if they were ready, but it was clear that neither boy was gonna back down.


	15. The Final Showdown is About to Begin

The scene is Stan's house. Stan has just gotten home. He is still a little shocked at the announcement over the P.A.

" Wow, this will sure be an interesting Saturday." said Sharon just entering the house

" Yeah, it will be interesting." said Stan sounding discouraged

" Are you worried sweetie?"

" No."

" Well of course he isn't worried. Stan can kick that teams ass with one hand behind his back." said Jimbo walking in

" He's just worried to about going up against his little friend Kyle. Right Stan." said Randy following Jimbo in

" Uh, yeah." said Stan

" I can't believe the biggest thing to happen to South Park since that whole global warming thing is going to involve our son. Its so exciting!" said Sharon excited

" Yeah and Stan, don't be going easy on that little friend Kyle of yours just because he is your friend. Remember, he isn't going to be thinking of you as his friend out there on the ice, he's going to see you as his enemy." said Jimbo

" Okay, (He doesn't think of me as his friend now.)" thought Stan

" Remember, to him you're an obstacle, something standing in his way to greatness."

Stan thought about the race that he and Kyle had. He could of let Kyle won that race and this whole fight might never have happened.

" I'm going to sleep now." said Stan

" That's a good idea honey. Get some sleep." said Sharon

" Yeah rest up tiger, tomorrow we're gonna practice liked hell. We have to be as sharp as ever to beat Chef's team." said Jimbo

" By the way, has anyone bothered to name their teams?"

The adults look at each other confused. The question of naming the team never came up.

" Well, good night everyone." said Stan heading upstairs

" Good night Son." said Randy

" Yeah good night Stan." said Jimbo

Stan headed upstairs and went into his room. Stan took off his clothes and changed for bed, he jumped on his bed and dug his face into his pillow.

" What should I do?" Stan asked himself

Stan sat up and wondered what he should do, he could let Kyle win and possibly salvage what little was left of their friendship, or he could do his Uncle Jimbo, his parents, and his teammates proud and do his best and win. He felt so confused.

" If I throw the game, I'd be ruining all the hard work the team and my Uncle Jimbo put into this. And plus, if they ever found out I lost on purpose, the team would kick mu ass so bad that I would be more crippled then Timmy and Jimmy combined." said Stan

Stan didn't know what to do. He lifted his shirt and looked at his body, his bruises had begun to fade and heal, he lied back down and placed his hand on a big bruises on his stomach and gently rubbed it. It felt sore, he had gotten it when a kid slammed their elbow into his gut and slammed him into the wall. Stan stared at the ceiling and pushed a little harder on his bruise, it hurt.

The scene is Kyle's house and Kyle had just gotten home. He had some ice cream with Butters at the snack bar at the Ice Rink. He felt exhausted from today.

" Well this sure is going to be one interesting Saturday." said Sheila

" Yes, are you excited Kyle?" asked Gerald

" Yeah, I can't wait." said Kyle sounding not so enthusiastic

" Well you sure are going to have to train hard to beat Stan, they say he is really good." said Sheila

Hearing his mom say this made Kyle feel really angry, yet he didn't know who to be angry at.

" Well I'm going to bed now." said Kyle as he went up the stairs

" Okay good night booby." said Sheila

" Night Kyle." said Gerald

" Goo night Kyyle." said Ike

" Good night mom, dad, Ike." said Kyle as he entered his room

Kyle changed for bed and laid down. His mind was on the up coming game. He would have to be at his best to beat Stan, Stan wasn't going to be easy. Kyle had been pushing himself to be the best he could be, and it wasn't easy. He looked at his arm, all cut up. He wondered what Stan was doing right now, Butters had got him thinking about himself and Stan.

" I have no choice, if I don't win, I'll always be left in his shadow. I can't lose, I won't lose, I can't afford to lose." said Kyle out loud

Kyle wished he didn't have to face Stan, but he did. He knew it would be tough but he didn't care, he had already been through a lot already a little more wasn't going to kill him.

The scene is Cartman's house. Cartman and Kenny are talking about their plans.

" Okay, a lot of people are going to be at the game this Saturday right, so that is the best time to strike." said Cartman

" Okay, but what about Stan and Kyle?" asked Kenny concerned

" Oh, just warn them okay."

" Alright, hey do you think we can in any trouble for this?"

" Hell yah we can get in trouble for this, hell we could probably get arrested for this."

Kenny looked over the plans, this was going to be a hard one to pull off.

" Okay, run it by me again." said Kenny

" Okay, this is how it's gonna go down." Cartman whispered into Kenny's ear his plan for revenge

The scene is the ice rink. Stan's team and Kyle's team have all arrived and are getting dressed out for their big game. Everyone was anxious for the competition to begin. This was supposed to be the biggest match in South Park history.

Stan got dressed up and left the locker rooms, it was still a little early. He stared at the other hockey teams locker.

Kyle got dressed and headed out the locker doors. He looked at the opposite side of the ice rink and saw Stan.

Both boys had their eyes locked on each other. Kyle knew he had to win and Stan knew what he had to do.

Cartman and Kenny were in the stands; they had snuck in last night and set up for their plan. Cartman couldn't wait for everyone's agony; Kenny just wanted two of his friend to stop hating each other.

The P.A. went on and made an announcement. Stan and Kyle just stared at each other. They were to anxious because of the game.

" Attention, the final match of the tournament will begin in thirty minutes, please take your seats." said the announcer over the P.A.

It all came down to this, the final match that was going to change Stan's and Kyle's friendship forever, was about to begin.


	16. Ice Rumble: Final Showdown Begins

The scene is the ice rink. The two teams are about to face off. The kids make their way on to the ice. Stan and Kyle stare at each other, both eager to get the game started.

" We are so gonna kick you guys asses!" yelled Craig over from Stan's side of the hockey rink

" Screw you Craig." said Kyle

The five players lined up as their goalies went to the goals. Stan lined up against Kyle for the face off. The boys were all anxious, this would who would be a permanent team, all of them wanted the fame.

The play was about to begin; the goalie dropped the puck and the game started.

Stan got the puck for his team and moved towards the goal, his heart already pounding. He could feel the adrenaline race through his body. He made his way toward the goal and shot.

The goalie for Kyle's team was Butters. Despite being Butters, he was actually a very good goalie. Butters slid and blocked the puck with his leg, the puck bounced of and Token (also on Kyle's team) got the puck and passed it to Kyle.

Kyle had the puck and raced towards the opposite team's goal. Craig was the goalie for Stan's team.

" You'll never get a puck pass me you pussy!" yelled Craig to Kyle

Kyle ignored his insult and maneuvered his way around Stan's team defencemen. Kyle's heart pounded as he aimed and shot the puck. Craig tried to move so he could block the shot but didn't move quickly enough. Kyle scored the first goal.

The crowd cheered as the scoreboard showed a point for Kyle's team.

" Damn!" said Craig

Kyle smiled as he saw Craig get upset over the point. This made it so much better to see him beat himself up for letting him get the point.

" This doesn't mean anything Kyle!" yelled Craig

(Yes it does.) though Kyle as Craig threw the puck back into play.

Clyde got the puck and moved down the hockey rink. Still after seeing his nephew get beat up by the other players on the opposite team because he was the focus on the plays, Jimbo still hadn't learned to change the plays to have other players score or at least change it so it less obvious that Stan is the one they should look out for, Clyde passed the puck to Stan.

Stan raced with the puck to the other side of the field. He was slammed into the wall by Token. The ref didn't notice it, having Barbrady as the referee wasn't the best thing for this game, he was looking at the sprinkler system that turned on when a fire started, something looked odd about it.

" Oooof!" said Stan as he was tossed into the wall

Kyle felt something as Stan got slammed. He got really angry, but not at Stan but at Token.

" Take that Marsh." said Token smug

Seeing Stan get hurt made Kyle almost react to it right there on the field. He felt like going over to Token and beating the crap out of him. He didn't know why though, he was supposed to be angry with Stan, why did he care.

Token got the puck, as he raced to the goal Craig was guarding Clyde got in his way and tried to steal the puck. Quickly Token passed it to Kyle, but another player from Stan's team intercepted the pass and shot it to Stan. Stan, after shrugging off the pain in his body, got the puck and headed to the opposite side of the field.

Stan took aim and shot. Butters moved his stick to try and block it but Stan's shot made it anyway.

The crowd cheered as Stan scored. The ice rink was filled with the screaming and cheering from the fans. Butters was getting nervous from all the yelling. He picked up the puck and hit it back into the game.

Token got the puck and made his way to the goal guarded by Craig. As he got close enough to score, Stan snuck up and stole the puck right from under him. Stan made his way to Butters' goal.

As Stan raced down the field, Kyle came at Stan to try and steal the puck.

Stan saw Clyde, urging him to pass him the puck. Stan aimed for Clyde, as he prepared to shoo t he froze.

An image of him and Kyle playing together when they were younger flashed across his mind. They were happy and laughing. They were about six, they were wrestling with each other, just playing. The goal was to try and pin the other one for 5 seconds. Stan easily won each time and Kyle was getting discouraged. Stan decided to let Kyle win the next one. Kyle seemed so much happier after he won. Stan heard Kyle laughter in his mind. He remembered what he decided he would do.

Stan stopped and fell down. Kyle saw this and seemed confused. Still, Kyle grabbed the puck and made his way to the goal and shot and scored again for his team. Kyle's fans cheered for him. But the cheers and praise didn't mean anything to him, they meant nothing.

Clyde went over to help Stan up.

" Are you okay Stan?" asked Clyde

" Yeah, I'm okay.?" said Stan

" Man, too bad stupid Kyle tripped you."

" Kyle didn't trip me, I fell."

Clyde watched Kyle stare at Stan from a distance.

" Are you sure he didn't knock you over, he looks like he just did." said Clyde

" Trust me, Kyle would never do something like that. He's fair, and honest, he would never do something like that to me." said Stan

Clyde looked at Stan confused.

" What?" said Stan seeing the look on Clyde's face

" Nothing, I thought you guys hated each other." said Clyde

The game went on, Kyle's team was two points ahead of Stan's team when the second period ended. The teams went to their locker rooms. There was going to be a 15 minute intermission until the next period started.

After Stan heard the new plays, he went to the other lockers. He wanted to see Kyle.

" What are you doing here Marsh?" said Token

" First of all, stop trying to act tough by calling me by my last name, it doesn't work. Second, I'm here to see Kyle." said Stan

" Well maybe he doesn't want to see you." said another one of Kyle's teammates

" Its okay." said Kyle

The team dispersed and Kyle entered the locker room.

" Look Kyle I…" began Stan

" I know what your doing! Your letting me win." said Kyle angry

" Kyle I'm…not letting you win."

" You can't lie to me Stan, I can tell when your lying."

Stan though for sec. Kyle knew him to well.

" Okay fine, your right. But Kyle I only…" said Stan but was interrupted

" Listen, this means nothing to me unless you give it your all. I want to beat you." said Kyle

Stan looked at Kyle, he could tell how badly he wanted this.

" Fine. I'll give it my all." said Stan smiling

" Good, I won't be going easy on you." said Kyle

" See ya."

Stan left the locker rooms, but stayed when he saw Kyle bring something out.

Kyle brought out the razor he had been using to cut himself. He looked at it and then rolled up his sleeve. He looked at his arm, it was covered in small cuts.

Stan watched Kyle, he felt horrible. Did Kyle really feel that bad? Stan would have given anything to stop him and to hear him laugh like he was happy, when they were friends.

Kyle though about something, he remembered that Stan was smiling when they were talking. Kyle was going to cut himself, but he couldn't. He remembered when Stan found out he cut, that hurt expression on his face.

(Don't look at me like that." Kyle thought.

He tried to cut himself, but he kept seeing Stan's face, with that hurt expression. Kyle rolled his sleeve down and threw the razor in the trash.

Stan went back to his teams locker room, smiling. He knew Kyle would be okay.


	17. Best Friends or Bitter Rivals?

The scene is the ice rink. The teams are returning to the field for the last period to determine who will represent South Park. The teams were lining up to each other, each prepared to come at each other with full force. The fans were anxious.

" We are so going to beat you Kyle." said Craig

" Well a least I didn't get replaced and put in as a goalie! Ha ha." laughed Kyle

" Shut up, ass hole!"

" What's wrong with being a goalie?" asked Butters

" Nothing Butters. Except when you go from being left center to goalie, you must be really bad." said Kyle

" God damn it!" said Craig frustrated

The two teams lined up. The referee came with the puck. Stan and Kyle stared at each other, they both had the same fiery ambition in their eyes as before, but this time there was no hate behind them. Both boys had let go of the hate they had for each other.

The referee dropped the puck. The game was on.

Stan got the puck and raced down the field. Ha aimed at Butters and shot with all his might. Stan scored. The crowd went wild.

Butters put the puck back into play. Token got the puck. Clyde came at him but he maneuvered out of his way and continued towards Craig.

Craig was already pissed at what Kyle said, he wasn't going to let anyone score.

Token shot the puck at the goal that Craig was guarding. Craig moved his leg so to block the puck. It bounced off his leg and went back into the field. Clyde went for it but Kyle moved faster them him and got the puck.

Kyle surprised Clyde and made another shot at the goal. Craig was caught off guard and unable to react in time to stop the puck. He desperately tried to use his arm to block the puck but it slip through. Kyle's team scored again.

The crowd cheered. Stan watched as the crowd chanted Kyle's name.

" KYLE! KYLE! KYLE!" said Kyle's fans

Kyle felt so happy. He felt like he was appreciated.

The game went on, with both sides scoring point after point. The score kept going up by one point for each team, they were practically tied most of the third period.

Kyle had the puck, he raced towards the goal guarded by Craig. He was halfway across the field when Stan came and stole the puck. Stan, unintentionally, knocked Kyle down.

" Aah!" said Kyle as he fell, he looked as though he hurt his leg

The ref called a timeout.

" Kyle!" yelled Stan as he raced back to him, leaving the puck behind

" Are you okay kid?" asked Barbrady

" Kyle, are you okay? I am so sorry." said Stan apologizing

" I'm okay, really." said Kyle getting up

" I think you might one to sit this out Kyle." said Barbrady

" Nah, I'm fine really. Look." said Kyle as he skated in a circle, showing he was okay

" Well okay then, I guess we should just start the play then."

Barbrady, got the puck and put it back into play. The game continued.

The game was nearing the end of the period. Just one more minute was left on the clock. And Stan's team was ahead by one point. Kyle had the puck and raced to the goal. Stan raced to catch up with him. There was fifteen seconds left on the clock. Kyle aimed at the goal. Ten seconds left. Kyle shot…

Score. The clock reached zero. The score ended tied.

" Huff, huff, tied?" said Kyle

" It's a tie? God damn it!" said Craig

" No way!" said Token

" Huff, man, huff, that's pretty fu!ked up." said Stan

The Barbrady was confused he didn't know what to do. He was called up to the sky box by the mayor.

The scene is the Mayor's Sky Box. Barbrady, the Mayor, and her two aids are discussing what to do.

" Well Mayor what should we do?" asked Barbrady

" I believe the rules say we have a sudden death match. We have a short period with five minutes on the clock and the team that scores the most points in that time limit wins." said one of the Mayor's aids

" That sounds good lets do that." said the other aid

" Okay lets make the announcement." said Barbrady

" Wait, I have a better idea." said the Mayor

" What Mayor?" said the first aid

" Instead of having the whole team back on the field, lets have the two crowd favorites face off against each other. Let that Marsh kid and that Broflovski kid face off and have the goalies there too. The crowd will love it."

" That sounds…good." said Barbrady

" Yes brilliant Mayor." said the first aid

" Brilliant." said the second aid

The crows waited anxiously, Stan and Kyle waited on the ice wondering what the officials were gonna do.

The P.A. came on.

" In order to deal with the tiebreaker, we will do this. There will be a sudden death match between player Stan Marsh and player Kyle Broflovski. The goalies will remain at their goals." said the P.A.

The crowd grew excited. Finally they would get to see their two favorite players face off. Stan and Kyle looked at each other.

" The match will consist of five minutes, and each player will score as many points as they can." said the P.A.

" This is taking forever! We're never going to get are prank done if they don't stop." aid Cartman agitated

" Come on, don't you want to see who's better? This is big, and I hope those two don't go to far." said Kenny worried

The game started, Kyle and Stan kept scoring point after point. The five minutes ended with another tie.

" Damn, can't one of these kids just give up!" said the Mayor agitated

The P.A. came on again.

" We will have a one point decide all match. Will Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski please line up." said the P.A.

Kyle wanted so badly to win.

The puck dropped, Stan was exhausted. Kyle had gotten the puck. Stan moved himself to guard the goal against Kyle.

" Don't let him score Stan!" yelled Craig

Stan was exhausted; he had pushed himself so hard. Kyle saw Stan, although he still considered himself against Stan, he didn't want to put any more stress on Stan. He looked like he was going to collapse.

Stan looked at Kyle, he saw the look in his eyes, Kyle was determined to win. Stan has been pushed to him limits this entire tournament.

" STAN! STAN! KYLE! KYLE!" chanted the crowds on different sides

Kyle wanted to win, but if he won, Stan would be looked down upon as the kid who lost the tournament. Sure it is hard to blame an individual, but this match up would give all those who wanted to mock Stan for losing plenty of fuel, they could clearly blame Stan. It was only him and Stan playing, the rest of the team wouldn't is blame free.

Stan thought to himself, (I can't win. Oh well, Kyle you win. I know I'm going to be hated for this, but so what. Kyle I don't want this to ruin our friendship.) Stan stepped out of the way of the goal and sat down on the ice.

" What are you doing?" yelled Craig

" Stan?" said Kyle confused

" There is no way I can beat you. I'm too tired; it's pointless trying to stop you. Besides, I don't want our friendship ruined over this, I don't want you to hate me Kyle. You're my best friend." said Stan

" Stan."

" Oh that's pussy talk!" yelled one man in the crowd

" Stop making excuses and stop him." yell another angry fan

" Make the shot Kyle!" yelled many of the fans

Kyle prepared to make the shot. It would be easy to get it past Craig. Kyle aimed but he found it difficult to make the shot.

" Man this is so gay." said Cartman annoyed

" What? Stan is doing this for Kyle." said Kenny

" Whatever, I just want it to be over."

Kyle felt it hard to decide what to do. If he made the shot, he would finally get the appreciation he longed for. On the other hand, he would be destroying Stan. People in the crowd are already getting angry with him.

" Go for it Kyle." Stan whispered

He raised his stick, prepared to shoot, but he couldn't…

(" Kyle, I appreciate you."), those words echoed in Kyle's head. Kyle almost cried when he remembered those words.

Kyle realized something; he had been so desperate for people he didn't even know to appreciate him that he had completely forgotten about a person who already appreciated him. His fans, they would only appreciate him as long as he played this game, Stan had always been there for him and he treated him like crap.

Kyle couldn't do this to Stan, after all that he did to him, he couldn't live with himself if he did. Kyle threw his hockey stick on the floor.

" What?" said the crowd

" This is stupid Stan." said Kyle

Kyle skated over to Stan and held his hand out to help him up off the ice.

" I don't want to ruin our friendship either, not over some dumb game." said Kyle

Kyle helped Stan off the ground.

" So what? Is that all, you guys are so gay!" said Craig angry

" Screw you ass hole." said Stan

" We quit." said Kyle

Stan and Kyle skated off the field while the crowd yelled angrily at both boys.

" Are they out off the field?" asked Cartman

" Yep, I think they went to the locker rooms." said Kenny

" Good, finally." said Cartman

Cartman pressed a button, and just like that the sprinkler system came on. Out of the sprinklers came pig blood. Everyone shrieked and screamed as they were soaked, Cartman laughed under the umbrella Kenny held up.

The scene is the locker rooms.

" Why did you decide not to score?" asked Stan

" It didn't seem that important anymore." said Kyle

" Friends?"

" Yeah, best friends."

The scene is the minivan that the Marshes own. Cartman and Kenny are sitting in the middle seats, Mrs. Marsh is driving, and Stan and Kyle are sitting in the back.

" Well that was an anti-climatic ending." said Cartman

" Shut up fat ass." said Kyle sounding weak and tired

" I'm really proud of both of you." said Mrs. Marsh

" Mom, do you think Dad and Uncle Jimbo are mad?" asked Stan

" No sweetie."

" I'm just glad that you two are friends again." said Kenny

" Yeah me too." said Stan putting his arm around Kyle

Kyle's eyelids started to close; before he knew it he was asleep.

" Kyle you up?" said Stan shaking the arm he had around Kyle

For once in a long time, he and Kyle were all right. He and Kyle were friends again.

Cartman poked his head over the seat to see Kyle sleeping on Stan.

" Well, Kyle…" began Cartman but he was interrupted

" Cartman, I really don't care if this looks gay. I really don't. Were not gay, he's my best friend and that's all. So please don't make a remark at how it looks cause I seriously don't care what it looks like. So just don't." said Stan sounding tired himself

" Well actually I was gonna say that it was good that the Jew finally shut his mouth and went to sleep but now that you mention it yeah that does look pretty…"

Kenny gave Cartman a shove so Cartman didn't say anything. He'd wait till Kyle was better completely to rip on him like never before about this.

" Hey do you think we'll get arrested for that stunt we pulled?" asked Kenny

" Yeah did anyone find out what you two did?" asked Stan

" No, I covered our tracks good." said Cartman

The boys were relaxed now. Cartman looked out the window, Kenny leaned against the car door started to fall asleep.

Stan leaned against Kyle; he didn't care how it looked. He was happy Kyle would be okay, and that this whole ordeal was over. It had made them stronger, physically and stronger as friends, they were closer now. And if Kyle still needed help, he would be there every step of the way for him.

Stan closed his eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
